


Uppercut

by altsun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, Drug Use, Family Drama, Graphic Description, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Violence
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altsun/pseuds/altsun
Summary: "Tu crois qu'ils ne le voient pas, ce petit sadique qui tire les ficelles dans ta tête ? Tu crois qu'ils sont aveugles ? Et les yeux moqueurs, et la bouche en cœur. Tu veux m'embrasser ?  "Une génération qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait, perdue entre le paraître et le désir insatiable de liberté auquel elle n'aura jamais accès.Univers Alternatif, Pas de Magie, Next-Gen
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. (I)

( I )

Les yeux qui collent. La bouche pâteuse. Nausée.

Albus ouvre les yeux, papillonnants, peinant à s'adapter à la luminosité outrageuse de la pièce. Il a bavé sur l'oreiller. En relevant la tête il s'essuie la bouche, et se frotte les yeux d'une main molle. Son esprit émerge difficilement, cherchant à se dépêtrer des effluves d'alcool encore présents dans son cerveau brumeux.

Shot. Cris. Trace. Snif. Mal au nez. Mal aux dents.

En se redressant un peu, Albus remarque qu'il est nu sous les draps, et que le soleil l'aveugle en passant par la porte fenêtre. Ce n'est pas sa chambre. Pas si surprenant au final. Après ce genre de soirées, il se réveille bien souvent dans le lit d'une inconnue, ou bien d'une de ses camarades de classe.

C'est qui déjà, qui a organisé cette fête ?

Ah oui, Rose.

Les souvenirs de la veille lui reviennent progressivement. Les verres qui trinquent, les verres qui se vident. La coke qu'on étale en petites lignes, la coke qu'on trace. Il ferme les yeux, un bourdonnement incessant lui martelant le crane.

La musique qui résonne dans sa tête n'est pas de très bon goût, la mixture qu'il a dans son verre non plus. Par contre cette belle bouche qui s'étire en un sourire moqueur, elle, elle semble avoir un bon goût. La tête qui tourne et les mains qui tremblent, Albus ne sent presque plus son corps. Par contre il sent très bien la langue qui parcours son sexe. Et il sent très bien cette même bouche se refermer sur son membre et l'engloutir entièrement.

Des cheveux blonds. Des yeux gris clairs. Un torse pâle et des mains si douées qu'il a du mal à croire qu'il est encore sur terre.

Albus rouvre les yeux. Panique. Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?

Cette même bouche qui lui demande : « Tu veux m'enculer ? »

Et toujours ce sourire moqueur et ces yeux défoncés.

La brume se dissipant, peu à peu, Albus prend peur. Il n'a quand même pas...

Violemment, on le plaque contre le mur, on le touche, on l'embrasse, on le griffe. Jusqu'au sang.

Il touche son épaule, et sent les sillons tracés avec férocité la nuit dernière.

Sa bouche à lui, qui se penche, hésitante, vers ce qui n'est certainement pas un sexe de femme. Sa tête le lui dit, mais son corps et l'alcool et la coke lui embrouillent le cerveau. Alors il se lance, il le lèche d'abord, puis tente de l'accueillir dans sa cavité. Il s'étouffe à moitié et entend un rire moqueur, une main passe dans ses cheveux, une main d'homme, grande et fine mais définitivement masculine.

Et ces yeux... il sait à qui ils appartiennent, mais il n'a pas envie de tourner la tête vers l'autre côté du lit pour confirmer sa pensée. Il ne veut pas assumer ça. Il a déjà assumé beaucoup de choses dans sa vie, mais ça.. ça c'est trop pour lui.

Est-ce qu'il peut partir sans faire de bruit ? Est-ce qu'il peut se sauver et faire comme si rien ne c'était passé ?

« Mais qui avons nous la ? Potter le grand tombeur qui mate mon cul avec ardeur. »

La voix est traînante, et droguée. Mais elle est suave. Un petit rire, tout près de son oreille alors que son corps vacille un peu et que son esprit tangue doucement.

« Tu veux une trace ? » Lui demandent les yeux enjôleurs.

Il hoche la tête et prend la petite paille improvisée dans ses mains. C'est dur de retenir le poids de sa tête quand il se penche vers la jacket de dvd qu'il lui met sous les yeux.

Puis, quand son nez lui fait mal, et qu'il sent le grésillement de la poudre descendre de sa tête à ses pieds, il se penche en avant. Il inspire fort. Sueur et herbe fraîche. Les cheveux blonds lui chatouillent la joue.

Albus se prend la tête dans les mains.

« Tu veux m'embrasser? » S'entend-t-il dire.

« T'embrasser ? » Demande la bouche narquoise.

Il se lèche les lèvres, puis relève la tête, ses yeux se plantant dans l'orage gris qui lui fait face.

« Ouais, tu veux bien...m'embrasser ? » Demande-t-il, un sourire alcoolisé sur les lèvres, la voix rieuse.

Et il l'a embrassé.

Albus, laisse échapper un petit couinement de désespoir. Mais qu'est ce qui lui a prit ?

Il a foutu sa bite dans le cul d'un mec. Et pas n'importe quel mec.

Il a foutu sa bite dans le cul de Scorpius Malefoy.

Et c'est ça, le pire dans toute cette histoire.

Albus soupire, puis jette un œil autour de lui. La chambre est blanche, et sale. Des gobelets en plastique gisants un peu partout sur le sol, un tableau de travers sur le mur, il connaît cette chambre. Et pour cause, c'est celle de son oncle et sa tante.

Finalement, c'est peut être ça, le pire dans toute cette histoire.

Lorsque le clic d'un briquet se fait entendre, Albus manque de tomber du lit, se retenant maladroitement aux draps. L'odeur de cigarette vient lui chatouiller le nez et il se retourne vers Scorpius, toujours allongé.

Celui-ci fait des ronds avec la fumée, sa bouche dessinant un O parfait. Albus à un haut le cœur.

« Bien dormi ? » Demande le blond avec un rictus moqueur.

Albus ne répond pas. Il a envie de vomir. Il faut qu'il dégage de là, il faut qu'il sorte de cette chambre. Sinon il va le tuer.

Scorpius Malefoy sait très bien ce qu'il fait. Il en est sûr. Ce type est un manipulateur de renommée presque mondiale. Ses souvenirs flous ne lui permettent actuellement pas de le démontrer, mais s'il est bien sûr d'une chose, c'est qu'il l'a forcé. Ou du moins qu'il a usé d'un stratagème digne de son nom pour le mettre dans cette position.

Il a mal à la tête.

Et il est en colère.

Et il a honte.

Et il a envie de mourir, là, tout de suite.

Il entend un ricanement dans son dos, le faisant tressaillir d'horreur.

« On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire, connard » mord Albus entre ses dents.

Sa voix est pâteuse, et sa bouche est sèche. L'articulation n'est pas son fort en lendemain de cuite, mais la rage se fait bien entendre dans ses mots.

« Oh je sais pas, peut être le fait que tu sois une petite salope » Répond l'autre en se glissant hors des draps.

Lorsqu'il se lève, nu comme un vers, Albus à le temps de voir ses fesses d'un blanc immaculé et son dos musclé se pencher vers l'avant. Il détourne le regard, ne sachant même pas quoi répondre. Lui qui a tant de mordant d'habitude, il reste muet face à son insulte.

Et merde.

Un serpent tel que lui ne va pas hésiter à balancer à tout le monde ce qu'ils ont fait. Il faut à tout prix qu'il trouve un moyen de le faire taire. Et dans ce genre de cas, il n'existe qu'une seule solution.

Sans vraiment trop savoir ce qu'il fait, Albus se lève à son tour, contourne le lit, et fait face à un Scorpius boutonnant son jean troué avec nonchalance, sa cigarette pendant à ses lèvres.

Il est quand même très beau.

Cette pensée traverse son esprit sans même qu'il s'en rendre compte.

Albus, bouillonnant, colle un doigt sur la poitrine de son adversaire. Celui-ci relève la tête et inspire une bouffée de sa cigarette, la laissant pendre à sa bouche.

« T'as pas intérêt à raconter ce qu'il s'est passé à qui que ce soit, on est bien d'accord ? »

Le regard noir et les sourcils froncés, Albus espère être assez effrayant pour lui faire peur. Ça n'a pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'effet, puisque Scorpius lui crache littéralement sa fumée en plein visage.

« Pourquoi je me priverais de raconter à tout le monde que j'ai eu le grand Albus Potter à mes pieds ? Donne moi une bonne raison de ne pas le faire. » Répond le bond, saisissant sa cigarette pour en faire tomber la cendre sur le côté.

Albus range son doigt, serre le poing.

« Si tu le fais, je t'explose la gueule. »

Il sent le regard de Malefoy descendre le long de son corps. Il est encore nu. Il a envie de se taper la tête contre un mur.

« Tu sais que j'ai beaucoup de mal à te prendre au sérieux là ? » Réplique-il, avant de doucement passer sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieur.

Il a toujours eu ce tique de se lécher les lèvres, Albus l'a déjà remarqué. Ne rien laisser transparaître, c'est ce qu'il doit faire. Ne pas se laisser atteindre par ce serpent.

Sans préavis, il le saisit par la gorge, le faisant pivoter pour le plaquer au mur. Il n'est clairement pas sûr de ce qu'il fait, disons que son instinct prend le dussus. Et il lui dit clairement : il faut qu'il ferme sa gueule.

« Ouh arrête tu m'excites » souffle Scorpius en entourant son poignet de ses doigts.

« C'est pas un petit fils de pute comme toi qui va me ruiner ma réputation, tu comprends ça ? », rugit-il en réajustant sa prise sur son cou. « Il est hors de question que quelqu'un apprenne ce qu'il s'est passé entre... entre toi et moi »

Son sourire narquois toujours accroché aux lèvres, Scorpius laisse tomber sa cigarette sur le sol et l'écrase de son pied nu. Albus suit du regard la trajectoire du mégot, effaré, et avant même de comprendre ce qui lui arrive, reçoit un coup de genoux magistral dans les côtes. Il se plie de douleur, le souffle coupé, et se retrouve soudainement plaqué au sol, une main enserrant sa gorge avec force, Scorpius pesant de tout son poids sur ses hanches, coinçant ses jambes entre les siennes.

« Et tu crois vraiment que tu vas pouvoir « m'exploser la gueule »? » Ricane-t-il. « Petit Potter m'a sucé la bite, et ça mon grand, c'est une sorte de victoire personnelle. »

Albus se sent complètement désemparé, mais qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?

De l'air.

« Oh oui Scorpius, vas-y, embrasse moi » Le parodie le blond, faisant rouler ses hanches contre les siennes. « J'ai tellement envie de toi ! »

Il n'a jamais dit ça, il n'aurait jamais dit ça. Est ce qu'il l'a dit ?

Il lui faut de l'air.

« T'as pas aimé enfoncer ta bite dans mon cul Saint Potter ? Pourtant ça avait plutôt l'air de te plaire, t'avais l'air de prendre ton pied.»

Il a prit son pied ? Vraiment ? Mais oui. Comment a-t-il pu faire ça bordel ?

Avec un mec !

Avec Malefoy !

« Lâche moi putain » suffoque-t-il alors qu"il resserre encore plus sa prise.

« Tu sais tu me l'aurais demandé gentiment, je n'aurais rien dit » Susurre Scorpius avec un sourire mesquin. « Mais comme tu m'as menacé, je vais me faire un plaisir de raconter à tout le monde que tu m'as enculé bien salement, et qu'en plus tu as adoré ça. »

Il le lâche brusquement, récupère son haut, son paquet de clopes et ses chaussures, avant de claquer la porte de la chambre.

Albus laisse tomber sa tête avec fracas sur le sol.

Nu comme un vers, les cernes creusés et le regard vide.

Sa vie est finie.


	2. I

Rose regarde le salon avec un œil dépité. Heureusement que ce n'est pas elle qui va ranger tout ce bazar. Elle décroche le combiné du téléphone situé sur le bar, soutenant sa tête d'un coude mollement posé sur la surface en bois.

« Oui bonjour Amélia, vous êtes disponible cette après midi ? » Demande-elle avant d'expulser un bâillement significatif de son état.

Elle a demandé bien gentiment à tout le monde de partir ce matin, alors que la plupart de ses compagnons de beuveries dormaient encore profondément sur les canapés, fauteuils ou encore à même le sol.

« Super » Dit-elle au vu de la réponse affirmative de son interlocutrice. « Et ça serait bien que vous trouviez deux ou trois bras supplémentaires... »

Elle raccroche avec un soupire, puis s'assoie sur une chaise de bar avant d'allumer une cigarette entre ses lèvres. Le ciel est bleu dehors, le mois de septembre se réchauffant d'années en années, et Rose se dit que, quand même, le réchauffement climatique, ça a du bon. Une flemme aiguë a prit place dans son corps et la dernière chose dont elle a envie, c'est de se mettre en action.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle entend une porte claquer au premier étage, elle tique. Il y a encore des gens là haut ? Elle a pourtant jeté un œil lorsqu'elle a dégagé tout le monde. Enfin sauf dans la chambre de ses parents.

Rose plisse les yeux, suspicieuse.

La personne qui passe en coup de vent dans l'embrasure de la porte finie de réveiller son instinct. Scorpius Malefoy. Qu'est ce qu'il foutait dans la chambre de ses parents, ce petit insolent ?

Elle connaît déjà la réponse, car tout ce que fait Scorpius dans une chambre c'est s'envoyer en l'air. Et dormir quelques fois, accessoirement. Elle le sait parce qu'elle a déjà couché avec lui. Deux fois. Par accident, il est important de le préciser. Et c'était à l'époque ou il ne s'était pas encore découvert une sexualité délurée, mêlant hommes, femmes et peut être même objets quand il ne sait plus quoi faire.

La porte d'entrée se referme, avec un son à réveiller le chien enterré dans le jardin.

Ça ne lui a apparemment pas suffit de lui prendre sa virginité puis de la jeter comme une vielle chaussette, il faut pousser le vice jusqu'au bout. Quelle sale vipère ce type là.. Une chose est sûre, il va se prendre la baffe de sa vie quand ils se croiseront au lycée. Tout de même, elle est assez curieuse de savoir avec qui il a forniqué comme un malpropre dans le lit de ses géniteurs. Quelle victoire personnelle ce doit être pour lui, de saloper les draps des dénommés Weasley. Une sorte de vengeance au nom de sa famille sûrement.

Rose ne bouge pas, elle attend de voir qui va descendre à sa suite. Celle ou celui qui va passer dans le couloir va s'en prendre une aussi, décrète-t-elle en se glissant hors de son siège. Elle s'accroupie derrière le bar, ne laissant dépasser que sa tête, quelques cheveux roux lui tombant dans les yeux. Elle ne veux pas entendre de supplication ou même de chantage contre son silence, il ne faut pas que la/le fautif sache qu'elle est la, bien réveillée, à attendre sa victime. Elle préfère largement lui détruire sa réputation ouvertement devant tout le lycée, ce serait beaucoup plus jouissif.

Elle reste dans cette position quelques minutes, puis commence à se dire qu'il était peut-être tout seul dans cette chambre, finalement. Puis elle entend un imperceptible petit « clic », signe que quelqu'un est sortit de la chambre, tentant tant bien que mal de ne faire aucun bruit. Sur le qui-vive, Rose pose une main au sol, parce qu'elle commence quand même à avoir mal aux articulations, son corps un peu raide dû aux excès de la nuit dernière.

Elle entend des pas feutrés descendre les escaliers, puis une tête reconnaissable entre milles passe dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Albus ?

Elle manque de chavirer et de s'écraser la tête la première par terre, mais sa main salvatrice la sauve de peu. Elle le voit regarder un peu partout d'un air affolé, puis s'élancer avec une rapidité peu commune vers la porte d'entrée, se faufilant toujours aussi rapidement à l'extérieur.

Sous le choc, Rose se relève doucement, passe une main dans ses cheveux. Qu'est ce qu'elle vient de voir là ?

Très certainement le scoop le plus scandaleux de l'histoire, se dit-elle en reprenant place sur son tabouret, avant d'inspirer la fumée de sa cigarette.

* * *

Albus mordille compulsivement son crayon de papier, incapable de se concentrer sur ce qu'il doit faire. Les images du samedi soir encore toutes chaudes dans son esprit.

Les mains agiles qui se glissent dans son pantalon. Le regard fiévreux et un brin moqueur. La bouche rouge d'avoir été trop embrassée.

Il pose la pointe de son crayon, bien décidé à écrire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pourvu que son cerveau puisse dériver sur autre chose.

La chaleur. Le corps qui convulse presque. C'était tellement serré... et si chaud.

« Crac »

La mine a cassé. Il faut qu'il arrête d'y penser. Il faut qu'il se le sorte de la tête. Parce que ça n'a juste aucun sens. Ça n'a pas de sens qu'il ai aimé ça.. Si ? Non, il n'a pas aimé. Il a juste expérimenté, c'est tout. Certes pas avec la bonne personne, mais le principe est là : l'expérience. Ça le rassure beaucoup de se dire ça. Et puis après tout, ça ne peut être que ça.

Depuis samedi, Albus est en stress continu, il n'arrive pas à calmer les rouages de son cerveau. En arrivant au lycée, il s'est attendu à être assaillit de questions, il avait même préparé avec minutie un plaidoyer afin de démentir tout ce que Malefoy aurait pu raconter. Pourtant, personne ne lui en avait décroché un seul mot. Il en a donc déduit que le serpent avait tenu sa langue. Mais n'y a-t-il pas quelque chose derrière ce soudain silence ? Il lui a pourtant bien fait comprendre qu'il ne se gênerait pas pour tout raconter et, par la même occasion, détruire la belle image d'étalon hétérosexuel qu'il avait mit du temps à forger. Non, impossible que Scorpius ait décidé de laisser passer une occasion pareille.

Cela fait donc trois jours qu'Albus se traîne un migraine et qu'il évite le plus possible toutes les personnes qu'il connaît, trop effrayé à l'idée qu'ils aient apprit quelque chose et qu'ils le lui fassent savoir. Il faut qu'il se calme. Il faut qu'il trouve un truc pour se calmer plutôt. Parce que si ça continue, il va littéralement exploser.

Alors quoi ? Il remet son crayon dans sa bouche, ignorant les regards interrogateurs des personnes passants devant lui. Ils n'ont pas l'habitude de le voir comme ça, lui qui est toujours si avenant, si sympathique. Il doit avoir l'air d'un fou, à trembler et à se dandiner sur sa chaise comme ça.

Il faut qu'il se défonce. Et il faut qu'il baise.

Il n'a pas vraiment une réputation de camé, du moins pas autant que certaines personnes. Et puis il est monnaie courante d'apprendre qu'untel à finit dans le coma à telle soirée, qu'untel a fait une overdose, alors pour ça, Albus ne se prive pas de faire quelques excès. Même si en ce moment, il fait _beaucoup trop_ d'excès. De toutes façons, il n'est pas accro, si il l'était, il en aurait envie tout le temps, pas vrai ? Si il l'était, il aurait besoin d'une drogue en particulier, pas vrai ? Il sait varier les plaisirs et il ne se retrouve jamais en manque, pas vrai ?

Il n'a pas besoin de ça pour vivre ou pour chasser ses problèmes, c'est juste pendant les soirées, ou quand il s'ennuie, ou quand il en a envie, il n'y est jamais forcé par une quelconque petite voix cruelle. Du moins c'est ce qu'il se dit pour se rassurer.

Il sort son téléphone de sa poche et fait défiler ses contacts. Melyssandre Thomas, sa petite amie... enfin son ex-petite amie au vu de son dernier message. Oui bon, il l'a peut être trompé une ou deux fois... ou quatre ou cinq fois... mais elle est folle de lui, comme tout le monde, alors il ne s'inquiète pas trop.

Ouais, ça devrait le remette d'aplomb.

Deux minutes plus tard, Albus range ses affaires et quitte la bibliothèque. Il faut qu'il trouve Ellias, le plus vite possible.

Au détour d'un couloir, alors qu'il a déjà passé en revue l'aile ouest du bâtiment, il aperçoit le sac rouge écarlate d'Ellias Zabini, appuyé de côté contre un mur, dans une posture négligée. Il s'élance vers lui, un sourire involontaire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

C'est tellement facile de trouver de la drogue dans ce genre d'endroit qui pu le fric, ça en devient presque monotone. Pourtant Ellias est lui aussi issue d'une des familles les plus riches du pays, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de dealer toutes sortes d'entremets délicieux à se coller aux gencives. Albus le soupçonne de ne faire ça que pour faire enrager son père. Et il n'a pas vraiment tord.

Il hésite un instant, parce qu'il sait qu'Ellias est le meilleur ami de Scorpius. Enfin, « meilleur ami » est un grand mot, il sait du moins qu'ils s'apprécient, et qu'ils ont tendance à sécher les cours ensemble pour aller se défoncer. Mais il est le seul qui vende ce qu'il veut pour le moment, n'ayant personne d'autre sous la main de toutes façons.

« T'aurais une minute ? » Engage-t-il de but en blanc, lançant un bref regard à l'interlocuteur roux de son dealeur.

Ellias s'interrompt, puis hoche la tête. Le petit roux s'éloigne, un peu intimidé par le ton pressé d'Albus, et par Albus lui même, aussi.

« Viens, on descend » Lui propose Ellias d'une voix traînante.

Il renifle, puis fourre les mains dans ses poches avant d'emprunter les escaliers. Une fois dehors, à l'abri des regards, Ellias s'assoit sur le petit banc en pierre.

« T'as besoin de quoi ? »

« Qu'est ce que t'as? »Lui demande Albus en fermant sa veste.

Le vent s'engouffre dans le hall dans lequel ils se trouvent, décoiffant légèrement ses cheveux.

« Coke, Keta et il doit me rester un petit bout de shit » répond le métisse en fouillant dans ses poches.

Albus a toujours été impressionné par la nonchalance de ce type. Il se balade tranquillement dans une école prisée avec toutes sortes de drogues dans les poches, sans même se demander si il pourrait se faire attraper. Enfin au final, il ne s'est jamais fait choper, et si ça arrive, un gros billet sous la table et il rentre chez lui avec sa came. La logique n'est donc pas implacable puisque, vraisemblablement, Zabini n'a pas _besoin_ de dealer, puisqu'il est incroyablement riche.

« Je te prend tout sauf la fume, j'aime pas le shit »

« Un gramme de chaque ? » Demande-t-il en sortant un sac en plastique de sa poche.

« Ouais »

Il lui tend deux petits origamis en papiers, pliés afin que la poudre ne puisse pas s'en échapper. Albus aime bien ces pliages, c'est bien plus facile de ne pas en perdre une miette avec ça qu'avec un sachet en plastique. En échange, il lui tend trois billets.

« Fais gaffe avec la poudreuse Al. » Lui dit Ellias, alors qu'il s'apprête à partir. « Ça monte grave à la tête. »

Il hoche la tête, n'écoutant qu'à moitié sa mise en garde. Tout ce qu'il veut là tout de suite, c'est s'envoyer en l'air et se détruire le nez, pas qu'on lui fasse la morale. Et puis il est bien placé pour lui dire ça, lui qui passe son temps à s'en mettre plein la gueule.

Il sort du lycée et allume une cigarette quand il arrive à l'arrêt de bus, Mel n'a toujours pas répondu à son message, et il commence à se demander si il n'a pas été un peu trop loin avec elle. Tant pis. Il appuie sur le petit encadré contenant son prénom et cale le téléphone sur son oreille.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Aboie une voix loin d'être angélique.

Il réfléchit deux secondes. Il veut la baiser. Et il n'a pas grand intérêt à lui balancer ça comme ça.

« T'es toujours fâchée ? » Demande-t-il en prenant sa voix la plus innocente possible.

« Tu me pose sérieusement cette question ? »

Son ton montre bien que cette fois ci, elle est bien décidé à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Albus retient un soupire, il va devoir s'excuser.

« Je suis, encore une fois, désolé, Mel » Articule-t-il, essayant d'y mettre de la conviction. « J'ai merdé, je voulais pas te blesser et... »

« Me blesser ?! » Rugit-elle. « Tu ne m'as pas blessé Albus ! Tu m'as humiliée, devant tout le monde ! Tu as couché avec cette pétasse de Parkinson alors que j'étais en train de cuver dans les toilettes, A DEUX PAS de la pièce ! »

Albus serre les lèvres. Bon, oui, il a peut-être poussé le bouchon un peu loin cette fois ci.. mais Parky est vraiment trop bonne au lit.

Le bus arrive, il écrase sa clope et grimpe dedans, s'assoie au fond.

« Mais j'étais pas dans mon état normal, tu le sais bien. » Caresse-t-il en tripotant les deux origamis dans sa poche.

Il a vraiment besoin de se la faire, sinon il pète un câble. Il faut qu'il enlève toutes ces images de sa tête, il faut qu'il se prouve qu'il prend autant son pied avec elle. Il en a besoin, vraiment besoin.

« Ca n'excuse rien, tu te rend compte que tout le monde est au courant ? Que je passe pour une grosse conne aux yeux de tous nos potes ? »

Il entend des larmes dans sa voix.

« Tu te rends comptes de ce que tu me fais ? »

Cette fois ci sa voix se brise et Albus sait exactement ce qu'il doit faire dans ces moments là, il l'a fait des centaines de fois.

« Mais je t'aime Mel »

Coup de grâce, elle fond en larme au bout du fil. Albus esquisse un petit sourire, il sait déjà qu'il a gagné, c'est presque trop facile.

« Tu veux passer chez moi ? On pourra en discuter, on pourra parler. »

Elle hésite un instant, puis acquiesce et raccroche directement.

Albus descend du bus, longe la petite rue adjacente à l'arrêt et entre dans le bâtiment luxueux. Le hall en marbre contraste grandement avec ses snickers un peu boueuses.

Lorsqu'il arrive au cinquième étage, il sent qu'il est sur le point d'exploser, tout ce stress et toute cette tension accumulés ces derniers jours lui faisant perdre la tête. Ses parents ne sont pas là, comme d'habitude, et il n'entend aucun bruit dans le grand appartement. Il passe la porte de sa chambre et s'installe rapidement à son bureau, saisissant au passage une boite de CD sûrement vide.

Rapidement, il sort la poudre et se dessine deux petits rails. Les mélanges, c'est ce qu'il préfère.

Trace. Snif. Paradis.

Il sent son corps se détendre sous l'effet de la kétamine et quelques minutes plus tard, il ne sent plus ses lèvres, ni le bout de son nez. La coke quant à elle, balaye doucement son esprit pour y déposer son grésillement si caractéristique. L'alliage des deux est parfait, c'est exactement ce dont il a besoin pour ne plus penser à ces yeux orageux qui le torturent depuis tout ce temps. La poudre s'infiltre dans son corps et dans son esprit et il a subitement l'impression d'y voir plus clair. Sa vision se trouble légèrement, vacillant de temps à autre, comme si ses yeux vibraient.

Il flotte. Extase. Il ne faut pas qu'il ferme les yeux.

Ses mains commencent à trembler un peu lorsqu'il reçoit un texto de Mel. L'esprit clairement embrouillé, Albus se lève pour accueillir son invitée.

Elle est quand même très belle, Melyssandre, remarque-t-il en s'écartant pour la laisser entrer dans sa chambre. Avec ses belles boucles brunes et son teint chocolat, elle fait chavirer le cœur de beaucoup d'hommes. C'est vrais qu'il l'aime beaucoup, quand même...

Après s'être assise sur son lit, elle se mord la lèvre avec un air contrit. Ses yeux sont rouges d'avoir pleuré et de petites cernes se distinguent sous ses yeux malgré la dose de maquillage qu'elle a utilisé pour les cacher. Pendant un instant, Albus ressent un petit pincement au cœur.

Pour son cerveau embrumé, elle est la plus belle femme sur terre. Elle croise les jambes et sa jupe remonte légèrement sur ses cuisses, attirant le regard un peu affamé du jeune homme. Il remonte la courbe de ses hanches pour arriver à ses seins, enfermés dans un décolleté les mettant à leur avantage. Ca y est, il commence à tout oublier. C'est bien ça qu'il lui fallait.

« Tu voulais discuter ? » Demande-t-elle, ne semblant pas remarquer le manque de sobriété de son interlocuteur.

« Discuter ? » Répond-t-il un peu perdu, en relevant la tête vers son si doux visage.

Ses sourcils se froncent, elle est en colère. Pourquoi est-elle en colère ? Ah oui... c'est vrai.

« Al, t'es défoncé ? »

Elle a une petite moue sur les lèvres, et il a juste envie de manger sa bouche toute crue. Il s'assoie sur le lit à côté d'elle et pose une main sur sa cuisse, relevant encore plus sa jupe. Il sait exactement comment s'y prendre avec elle, il la connaît par cœur.

« Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait endurer, promis, ça n'arrivera plus. » Ment-il avec panache, ses yeux encrés dans les siens.

Chocolat.

Elle est comme une friandise pour lui. Comme du chocolat qu'on s'amuse à faire craquer sous la dent, puis à laisser fondre sous la langue. Ses yeux vibrent et il a du mal à la fixer si profondément.

Il voit dans ses yeux qu'elle a clairement baissé sa garde.

« Qu'est ce que t'as prit ? » Demande-t-elle en zieutant son bureau, ou la poudre blanche est soigneusement étalée en plusieurs petites lignes.

« Je me suis dit... »

Il remonte un peu sa main, touchant presque son entrejambe. Elle ne proteste pas, c'est gagné.

« Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait s'amuser un peu. » Souffle-t-il en se penchant doucement vers son oreille.

Il écarte ses longs cheveux, dévoilant son cou si fin, et commence à y déposer une myriade de petits baisers moites. Elle prend sa main, occupée à remonter prudemment vers la fleur tant convoitée, l'arrêtant dans sa lancée.

« Tu me jure que tu ne me referas plus jamais un coup comme ça ? »

Il relève la tête, et colle son front au sien. Surtout parce qu'il a du mal à la garder droite, il lui faut un contact avec sa peau. Il la veut, il pourrait lui dire à peu près n'importe quoi pour qu'elle le laisse la toucher, pour qu'elle le laisse l'engloutir toute entière.

« Promis. »

Et il l'embrasse doucement, ses lèvres au goût sucré répondent immédiatement, exécutant une chorégraphie qu'il connaît par cœur. Il la veut, il la veut, il la veut. Quand elle se détache de lui, il émet un petit gémissement plaintif.

Elle se lève et s'avance jusqu'au bureau, se penche en avant et enfonce légèrement sa petite paille dans sa narine.

Trace. Snif. Peau. Cœur.

Chocolat.

Ses yeux remontent le long de ses jambes, il arrive presque à voir sa culotte tant sa jupe est courte. Penchée en avant comme ça, elle sait très bien qu'elle l'allume et elle en joue grandement. Albus se laisse un peu basculer en arrière lorsqu'elle revient vers lui, la pochette de CD dans les main, la paille dans l'autre.

« Tu sais, » commence-t-elle en s'asseyant à califourchon sur lui, « je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. »

Albus ne l'écoute presque pas, il a le visage désormais enfouie dans le creux de sa poitrine et il veut y rester pour toujours. Il l'entend renifler un autre rail et se décide à faire de même.

Trace. Snif. Gris.

Chocolat.

Un éclair blond lui traverse l'esprit, mais est chassé rapidement par le grésillement sourd de la poudre lactée.

« Je crois que c'est parce que j'ai toujours été attirée par les détraqués. » Chuchote Melyssandre, un petit rire dans la voix.

Elle dépose la boite sous le lit en se cambrant un peu en arrière, son bassin appuyant exactement là où il faut. Elle glisse ensuite ses mains dans les cheveux sombres de son partenaire de toujours, et, avec un petit sourire charmeur, pose sa bouche dans son cou.

Puis ça y est, il a ce qu'il veut. Sa peau tendre et chaude, son souffle erratique, sa bouche moite et ses seins ronds. Il la veut, il la veut, il la veut.

Il l'a.

Lorsqu'il la plaque contre le matelas, sa tête tourne, son sang se met à bouillir. Il se presse contre elle, comme si elle pouvait absorber tout ce dont il veut se débarrasser. Il la prend de ses doigts, de sa bouche, de son sexe. Il lui fait presque mal, et elle gémit. Quand il lui arrache presque sa culotte, elle rigole. Quand il la retourne avec une certaine violence, elle ne s'offense pas. Quand il lui mord l'épaule, elle ne bronche pas. Quand il lui tire les cheveux, elle lui ordonne d'aller plus vite.

Le chocolat lui brûle la peau. L'orage revient doucement s'insinuer dans son esprit. Les cheveux qu'il tire ne sont plus bruns, ne sont plus longs, les boucles ont disparues.

Ses mains parcourent l'intérieur des cuisses fines, s'arrêtent au bout de leur course sur sa poitrine. Elle crie sa jouissance alors qu'il lèche son dos, alors qu'il lèche sa friandise avec gourmandise.

Du gris. Trop de gris.

Il jouit, et tout ce qu'il voit c'est l'orage. L'orage et cet air moqueur qui lui dit : « T'avais l'air de prendre ton pied. »

* * *

La peur de ne pas être aimé, la peur d'être rejeté. Ça rime à quoi tout ça ? Préférer James ? Ça il connaît. Pas facile d'être celui du milieu. Pas facile de toujours devoir se plier en quatre pour plaire, parce que tout à déjà été fait, parce que rien de ce qu'il invente n'est nouveau. Pas facile d'être parfait. Encore moins aux yeux d'un père. Encore moins aux yeux d'un père qui a déjà un fils irréprochable. Meilleure note ? Et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça change ? Essaye de te démarquer, vas-y, ça changera peut-être quelque chose, ça te rendra peut-être meilleur. Meilleur ?

Comment tu veux être le meilleur alors que t'es qu'un détraqué ?

Qu'est ce qui te pousse à l'aimer ? Qu'est ce qui vous pousse tous à l'aimer ?

Pourquoi tu m'aimes Mel ?

Tu m'aimes parce que je suis détraqué ? Tu m'aimes parce que je te fais mal ?

Tu veux avoir mal ?

Deuxième à chaque fois. S'efforcer d'avoir l'air avenant, s'efforcer de donner le meilleur alors qu'au final il casse tout. Alors qu'au final ce n'est qu'une façade, un écran, même un gouffre pour qui tombe dedans.

Pourquoi tendre des pièges comme ça ?

Se donner un air de gentil garçon, un air sympathique et jovial, alors qu'au final quoi ? QUOI ?

Qu'est ce que tu vaux vraiment ?

Pourquoi tu fais mal ? Pourquoi tu t'enterre dans cette personnalité qui n'est pas la tienne ? A quoi ça sert ?

Tu crois qu'ils n'ont pas remarqué ? Tu crois qu'ils ne le voient pas, ce petit sadique qui tire les ficelles dans ta tête ? Tu crois qu'ils sont aveugles ?

Et les yeux moqueur, et la bouche en cœur.

« Tu veux m'embrasser ? »


	3. II

Un briquet dans une main, sa cigarette dans l'autre, Albus ne peut s'empêcher de penser à la nouvelle qu'on lui a annoncé ce matin: il va devoir jouer la comédie, habillé en pingouin, pour le gala de charité organisé par les Potter. Tout le gratin de l'Olympe se retrouve pour une soirée, histoire de s'alléger la conscience, pour s'empiffrer d'huître et de caviar, déblatérer sur la faim dans le monde et faire de gros chèques pour apaiser la misère du tiers état. La famille la plus influente du pays ne peut pas s'empêcher de se donner en spectacle au moins une fois par an, lors de ce foutu gala où hypocrisie et champagne se mêlent pour former le pire des supplices.

Et le pire dans tout ça ? Malefoy père et fils sont sur la liste des invités.

Ce n'est évidement pas la première fois qu'Albus y participe, mais cette année, il préférerait largement qu'on le jette dans une cuve remplie de serpents plutôt que de passer une soirée entouré par toutes ces vipères. Heureusement que Melyssandre et Rose seront là, petite consolation dans ce grand bain d'acide.

« ...alors je lui ai dit d'aller se faire foutre, elle n'a qu'à y aller toute seule à son foutu entretien ! T'es pas d'accord ? »

Il n'a d'ailleurs pas eu de nouvelles de sa cousine depuis une semaine, ce qui l'étonne sévèrement puisqu'elle ne peut d'habitude pas passer trois jours sans l'appeler pour se plaindre de telle ou telle personne, étant une commère et une harceleuse de renom. Il ne l'a pas croisée au lycée et, ayant séché au moins trois après midi de cours, il n'a pas eu vraiment l'envie de lui courir après. Mais tout de même, ce soudain silence lui fait un peu peur, étant sur le qui vive dès que quelqu'un de son entourage se comporte un peu étrangement ces derniers temps. Sa connerie incluant un dénommé Scorpius Malefoy n'a toujours pas été divulguée, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de se triturer les méninges. Est ce que Rose a remarqué quelque chose ? Après tout, ils étaient chez elle au moment des faits. Est ce qu'elle a eu vent d'une rumeur ? Est ce qu'elle les a vu ? Ce serait bien le pire scénario.

« En plus, elle a acheté les même Jimmy Choo que moi la semaine dernière, et tu sais ce qu'elle me sort ? » Pialle Melyssandre en balançant son sac à main d'avant en arrière. « Qu'elle va les mettre pour le gala ! Non mais t'y crois toi ? »

Ou alors peut être qu'elle est malade et qu'il se fait des films. Peut être qu'elle a attrapé une grosse grippe et qu'elle ne peut pas sortir de son lit. Ou peut être qu'elle s'est prit un bus et qu'elle est à l'hôpital...

« Al ? Tu m'écoute ? »

Sortant de sa réflexion intense, il lève les yeux vers la jolie brune, qui le regarde, les sourcils froncés.

« Hein ? »

« C'est tellement plaisant de parler dans le vent » dit-elle en rejetant sa crinière en arrière.

« Pardon » s'excuse-t-il avant d'écraser sa cigarette sur le trottoir. « J'étais dans mes pensées. »

Ils sont presque arrivés devant le grand immeuble immaculé où réside leur hôte de ce soir. Melyssandre ayant grandement insisté pour qu'ils aillent prendre un verre avant, en « amoureux », il est presque sûr qu'ils sont les derniers à rejoindre la fête. Durant tout ce fameux rendez-vous, Albus n'a fait que penser au gala et, évidement, à la tête blonde qu'il espère ne pas croiser ce soir.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Al ? » Demande Mel en s'arrêtant de marcher, face à lui.

« Quoi ? Rien ! » Répond-t-il, sur la défensive.

« Arrête, je vois bien qu'il y a un truc, tu fais la gueule depuis le début de la soirée. »

Il fait la gueule depuis une semaine, plutôt. Qu'est ce qu'elle a tout à coup à lui prendre la tête ? C'est carrément une première qu'elle décide de le questionner sur ses états d'âme, d'habitude, elle se contente de lui prendre la main, et de continuer à déblatérer sur ses rivales jalouses. Et ça lui va très bien comme ça.

« Je suis juste un peu fatigué », répond-t-il, fronçant les sourcils comme pour lui signifier qu'il ne comprend pas ce soudain relent d'inquiétude de sa part.

« T'es sûr ? Parce qu'avec ta tronche d'enterrement, il y a de quoi se poser des questions. »

« Mais oui je suis sûr ! Je te dis que ça va ! »

Il va commencer à s'énerver si elle n'arrête pas avec ses questions. Surtout qu'avec sa parano actuelle, il est à fleur de peau.

Elle plisse un peu les yeux.

« Tu me le dirais si quelque chose n'allait pas ? »

« Mais oui Mel ! Arrête un peu avec tes questions à la con ! » Dit-il en lui prenant la main, l'entraînant à franchir les quelques mètres qui les séparent de l'entrée.

« OK ça va, t'énerves pas ! » S'exclame-t-elle, peinant à le suivre à cause de ses talons beaucoup trop hauts.

Ils entrent dans le bâtiment, et prennent directement l'ascenseur, la musique retentit jusque dans le hall d'entrée. Il est presque une heure du matin et la fête bat son plein lorsqu'ils franchissent le seuil du grand appartement luxueux des Finnigan. Alexander, le cadet de la famille et plus grand fêtard du siècle, les accueille avec un sourire peu sobre et une voix beaucoup trop haut perchée.

« T'as vu ce DJ ! » Crit-il par dessus la musique dans l'oreille d'Albus, désignant l'homme derrière les platines, sur l'estrade installée spécialement pour l'occasion. « Il vient d'Amérique ! C'est un tueur ! »

Albus acquiesce avec un sourire en enlevant sa veste, alors que Melyssandre s'est déjà élancée dans la foule, laissant échapper de petits cris surexcités lorsqu'elle croise quelqu'un qu'elle connaît. Il la voit s'éloigner et se sent soulagé de ne pas devoir se la coltiner toute la soirée, elle peut être très agaçante lorsqu'elle commence à être suspicieuse.

Il salut beaucoup de gens, et beaucoup de gens le saluent, mêlant grands sourires et accolades amicales. Albus fait sonner son rire au dessus de la musique lorsqu'on lui fait une blague ou qu'on lui raconte une anecdote drôle, il sait que les gens aiment son rire. On lui fourre un verre dans la main avec une tape dans le dos et il se dit que vraiment, la mixture manque clairement d'alcool. Quelques pas de danse avec un petit groupe qui ont l'air totalement fan de lui puis il fonce droit vers le bar, l'alcool étant l'un des meilleurs remèdes, il compte bien se mettre la mine jusqu'à en oublier son adresse.

Cinq shots plus tard, Albus est toujours en train de cogiter. Il regarde autour de lui, et chaque regard qu'il croise lui envoie soit un sourire, soit un baiser enjôleur, et c'est ainsi qu'il prend vraiment conscience de la dangerosité du secret que détient Scorpius. Avec une seule phrase, avec un seul mot, il pourrait détruire tout ça. Sa si belle image de type parfait et si cool réduite à néant d'un seul coup. Il s'imagine déjà les regards dégoûtés et les moqueries de ses camarades. Il s'imagine à la même place que Scorpius : celui qu'on voit comme un sale type doublé d'un menteur, presque crade. Alors certes la gente féminine (et masculine) l'apprécie particulièrement pour ses prouesses en matière de sexe, mais pour ce qui est du reste... c'est un sale type, comme son père. Et lui ressembler, c'est le pire cauchemar d'Albus.

Il se prend la tête entre les mains.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il a fait bon sang ?

Il lui faut une trace. Il faut qu'il oublie pour quelques heures, qu'il grésille, qu'il se sente bien. Il tâte ses poches et se sent soulagé lorsqu'il sent l'un des petits origamis que lui a filé Ellias. Au moins, il n'a pas été perturbé au point de l'oublier.

Il descend son sixième shot et file hors de la pièce, il lui faut un endroit plus calme. Évidement, comme tout le monde, il se dirige vers la salle de bain, sorte de sanctuaire à camés, étant donné que c'est toujours dans cette pièce précise que tout le monde trace. Que ce soit en boite, dans un appartement ou un château, dans un bar ou encore à DisneyLand : Salle de bain = DROGUE.

Il parcours le couloir peu éclairé, la musique étouffée lui parvenant par vagues aux oreilles, rythmées par le claquement de la porte à chaque fois que quelqu'un entre ou sort de la pièce aux basses. Il évite soigneusement les cadavres de fêtards ayant légèrement abusé en début de soirée et passe devant plusieurs filles en pleurs sur les marches des escaliers en colimaçon menant au premier étage. Le sanctuaire est là, juste derrière les escaliers, une lumière vive filtrant à travers la porte entrebâillée. Il s'approche et pousse un peu la porte, voulant s'assurer que personne n'est déjà occupé à l'intérieur.

Il reste soudain scotché au sol, ses yeux fixés sur la scène qui se déroule devant lui.

Une main d'un blanc nacré, qu'il pourrait reconnaître entre toutes, agrippe violemment les cheveux d'une belle créature à la peau matte et aux seins sûrement refaits. Les gémissements qui s'échappent de sa bouche sont tellement aigus qu'il se demande comment il a fait pour ne pas les entendre du couloir. Appuyée contre la vasque en marbre formant un lavabo, perpendiculaire à la porte, la fille est littéralement en train de se faire molester par un Malefoy à l'apogée de sa splendeur.

Les muscles des cuisses tendues, le torse légèrement incliné vers l'avant pour maintenir sa prise sur les cheveux de la belle brune, son autre main occupée à détériorer la peau de son fessier, il semble en transe, c'est presque animal. Albus ne peut tout simplement pas détourner le regard lorsque le blond tourne le sien vers lui. Il ne semble pas vraiment surprit de le voir là et, un petit sourire narquois se dessinant sur ses lèvres, n'hésite pas à plonger ses prunelles orageuses dans les siennes.

C'est un black-out total, son cerveau s'est éteint, laissant place à un orage bouillonnant et féroce. Il sent son sang converger peu à peu vers ses parties, et ne peut juste pas bouger, pas s'enfuir. L'orage s'infiltre doucement dans ses veines et lui broie les poumons, son souffle se fait lourd, ses joues rosissent, il a chaud, beaucoup trop chaud. Lorsque Scorpius passe sa langue sur ses lèvres, il sent son crâne vibrer au rythme de leurs corps.

Le blond détourne soudainement le regard, tirant sur la poignée de cheveux qu'il détient prisonnière, arquant encore plus le dos de sa partenaire.

Albus, alors privé des yeux dangereux, reprend peu à peu ses esprits et referme la porte dans une impulsion automatique et salvatrice.

Bordel.

Il faut qu'il se casse d'ici.

* * *

« TOI ! » S'écrit Rose en pointant un doigt accusateur. « VIENS PAR ICI »

Elle agrippe le bras d'un Malefoy largement surprit, l'entraînant hors du couloir où elle vient de le trouver. Elle le pousse dans une chambre, miraculeusement vide. En débarquant chez les Finnigan, elle avait eu la ferme intention de trouver cette sale vipère pour obtenir une explication, mais en deux heures de temps à se faire happer par les conversations et les verres qu'on lui tendait, elle ne l'a pas croisé une seule fois. Le problème qui s'est imposé dans sa tête durant toute la semaine commence à sérieusement la prendre par les tripes. Il faut qu'elle sache, parce que ses hypothèses du style : « Malefoy a violé mon cousin dans le lit de mes parents » commencent réellement à lui faire peur. En parler à Albus est bien trop délicat, elle sait pertinemment qu'elle ne peut pas lui balancer ça à la tronche sans préavis. Surtout qu'il ne ferait jamais une chose pareil. Et puis, une très grande envie de passer ses nerfs mis à rude épreuve a pointé le bout de son nez et qui de mieux pour cela que son ex-amant ?

« Tu sais si tu voulais qu'on remette ça, t'avais qu'à demander, pas besoin d'être aussi violente. »

« Ferme là » Dit-elle d'un ton sec. « Qu'est ce que tu as fait à Albus ? »

Il hausse les sourcils, étonné, croisant par la même occasion ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Et moi qui croyais qu'on avait droit à un peu d'intimité dans ce bas monde, » Soupire-t-il théâtralement.

« Arrête de jouer Malefoy ! Tu l'as drogué ? Tu l'as forcé ? Tu l'as envoûté ? Qu'est ce que t'as fait ?»

Il éclate de rire, et elle sent qu'elle va lui en coller une.

« Je te jure, » Dit Rose d'un ton empreint d'une profonde colère « que si tu ne me dis pas tout de suite ce qu'il s'est passé, je vais te tuer ».

Et elle a vraiment envie de le faire, même si il lui répond.

« Ce qu'il s'est passé, ma jolie Rosie, c'est que ton cousin ô grand prince blanc comme neige et si parfait, m'a sauté dessus pour me tirer dans une chambre. Qu'est ce que je pouvais bien faire à part accepter ses avances ? Tu me connais, non ? Je suis généreux de nature.. »

« C'est impossible, » Affirme-t-elle, passant outre sa remarque sarcastique.

C'est catégorique. Elle n'y croit pas. Impossible qu'il ait fait ça. Impossible qu'il ait couché avec un homme déjà, puis impossible qu'il ait fait ça avec Scorpius Malefoy. Et encore plus inconcevable qu'il l'ai fait dans le lit de ses parents, ce n'est pas du tout lui.

La porte derrière elle s'entrouvre, laissant passer un couple désireux de finir leurs ébats dans un bon lit. Rose, sur le qui vive, leur claque directement la porte au nez, manquant d'écraser de peu les doigts du garçon.

« Tu mens, je le sais très bien, » dit-elle en plissant les yeux, ignorant complètement l'interruption soudaine.

« Crois ce que tu veux, mais tu devrais t'interroger sur votre relation si tu ne l'en crois pas capable » rigole Scorpius en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Piquée, Rose commence sérieusement à bouillir. Comment ose-t-il lui dire ça ? Qu'est ce qu'il en sait lui, d'abord ?

« C'est mon cousin, Scorpius, je sais très bien qui il est. Et je sais aussi très bien qu'il ne pourrait jamais baiser avec toi, encore moins dans le lit de sa propre tante. » dit-elle avec un calme soudain.

« T'essayes de te convaincre là ? »

La gifle part toute seule, et la tête de Scorpius vacille sous l'impact. Elle ne sait même plus pourquoi elle l'a giflé. Est ce que c'est à cause de son petit air condescendant ? Est ce que c'est à cause de son sourire moqueur qu'elle rêve d'arracher depuis tant d'années ? Est ce que c'est parce qu'elle sait au fond qu'elle a tord ? Est ce que c'est parce qu'elle ne veut pas l'assumer ?

« C'était le lit de tes parents en plus ? » Ricane Scorpius en se frottant la joue. « C'est qu'il commence à me plaire de plus en plus, ton cousin. »

Cette phrase tire la sonnette d'alarme dans l'esprit de Rose. Il est hors de question qu'elle laisse ce sale serpent corrompre Albus, son venin étant bien trop puissant pour quiconque se fait mordre.

« Vas te faire foutre Malefoy, » assène-t-elle en se retournant, prête à sortir. « Et ne t'approche plus de lui. »

* * *

Lorsqu'il franchit la porte du grand appartement qui lui sert de logis, Albus manque de tomber à la renverse. La demie bouteille qu'il s'est enfilé avant de quitter la fête semble tout à coup s'être brisée sur son crâne. Il se retient à la commode meublant l'entrée, manquant de faire tomber le précieux vase s'y trouvant.

Il reste quelques minutes voûté, fermant les yeux pour tenter de retrouver un semblant de sobriété. Passant une main dans ses cheveux désormais plutôt broussailleux, il a envie de pleurer. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez lui ? Pourquoi ce type le perturbe-t-il autant ? Il a pourtant tout pour se sentir bien : de l'argent, des amis super, une copine à tomber par terre, il est beau et bien portant. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il passe son temps à tout gâcher avec sa parano et ses conneries répétitives ?

Il se redresse doucement, bien décidé à s'écrouler sur son lit pour le reste de la nuit. Lorsqu'il amorce la démarche dans le couloir, un bruit parvient à son oreille, comme un sanglot dans l'immensité du silence incombant au lieu. Il s'arrête, prenant appuie sur le mur près de lui. Le sanglot s'intensifie, et se transforme en véritable crise de larme. Albus écarquille les yeux, il a clairement l'impression de reconnaître le timbre de voix de sa mère dans les petits cris et gémissements qu'il entend. Mais elle est censée se trouver au Maroc avec son père, et ce depuis plus de deux semaines. Il ne les a eu au téléphone qu'une seule fois d'ailleurs : ce matin, lorsqu'ils lui ont annoncé la date du gala. Leur retour n'est planifié que pour Lundi, pourquoi serait-elle rentré aussi vite ?

Son esprit si embrumé par l'alcool ne parvient pas vraiment à se concentrer sur l'origine des pleurs, si bien qu'il se décide à avancer, glissant contre le mur afin de sécuriser sa démarche. A mesure qu'il parcours ce couloir de la mort, les hoquets de tristesse le guident tant bien que mal jusqu'à une porte qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de franchir, ses trajets dans l'appartement se réduisant principalement à la traversée de ce couloir obscur pour rejoindre sa chambre, faisant parfois un détour vers la grande cuisine si peu utilisée.

Il lève une main molle et actionne difficilement la poignée de la porte, ouvrant celle-ci avec maladresse. Son cerveau tilte brusquement lorsqu'il voit le poster du groupe Arctic Monkeys accroché sur le mur du fond. C'est la chambre de sa sœur.

Lily est recroquevillée sur son lit, en position fœtale, son corps d'adolescente secoué de spasme alors qu'elle étouffe un gémissement dans son oreiller. Albus, complètement désemparé et totalement déphasé, met du temps à analyser la situation, qu'est ce qu'il doit faire ?

Il s'avance vers le lit, son esprit embrouillé émergeant peu à peu.

« Lily ? Ca va ? » Dit-il d'une voix éraillée.

Elle émet un petit cris de surprise et se relève brusquement. Elle semble soulagée en le voyant. Dans la pénombre, Albus distingue les yeux bouffis et la bouche gonflée de sa sœur. Depuis combien de temps est ce qu'elle pleure ? Et pourquoi elle pleure, d'ailleurs ?

« Pourquoi tu pleure ? » Demande-t-il en s'écroulant à moitié à côté d'elle.

Elle s'écarte un peu, sûrement surprise par sa soudaine sollicitation. C'est vrai que ces derniers temps, il n'ont pas échanger plus de mots qu'un « bonjour » ou un « merci » occasionnel. Depuis plusieurs années même. Elle le regarde de biais, son visage toujours déformé par une tristesse qui assène un petit coup de poignard dans le ventre d'Albus. Tellement obnubilé par ses petits problèmes, il a l'impression de ne pas avoir vu sa sœur grandir. C'est vrai que maintenant, elle a l'air d'une femme, du haut de ses seize ans.

Il se passe une main sur le visage et, avec douceur, lui prend la main. Il sent, pour une raison qu'il ne peut pas vraiment expliquer, qu'elle en a besoin, ses petits yeux tristes lui lançant comme des signaux de détresses. Elle ne le repousse pas, et baisse les yeux, sa bouche se tordant dans une grimace de souffrance lorsqu'elle laisse échapper un autre sanglot.

« Qu'est ce que t'as ? » Réitère Albus d'une voix très peu sobre.

Elle ne semble pas remarquer son état et se jette soudainement dans ses bras. Il manque de s'écrouler sur le lit, se retenant par miracle de son bras.

« Tu pus l'alcool, » dit-elle dans un gémissement plaintif.

Il acquiesce de la tête, et passe une main réconfortante dans son dos, alors qu'elle laisse le poids de son buste s'avachir contre lui. Sans nul doute, il est arrivé au bon moment. Ses pensées ne sont désormais tournées que sur l'état de sa petite sœur. Qu'est ce qui a bien pu la mettre dans cet état ?

« Tu veux pas me dire ce qui t'arrive ? » Demande-t-il en se décollant un peu d'elle.

Elle le lâche, puis s'essuie les joues avec sa manche, reniflant. Il a la tête qui tourne un peu, mais son esprit se fait de plus en plus clair, la situation semblant drainer peu à peu tout l'alcool qu'il a ingurgité.

« C'est... c'est Rory, » sanglote-t-elle en se recroquevillant un peu.

Qui c'est celui là encore ? Se demande Albus en la regardant. Puis ça lui revient. Rory Alderban est le petit copain de sa sœur. Du moins aux dernières nouvelles. Il n'a jamais aimé ce type, et ce en partie parce qu'il sort avec sa sœur justement.

« Il t'a fait du mal ? »

Il est en alerte désormais, si ce type a touché ne serais ce qu'à un seul de ses cheveux, il va se faire un plaisir de le réduire à néant.

Lily cache son visage entre ses mains, et éclate de nouveau en sanglots.

« Il a... il m'a... » Halète-t-elle entre ses mains. « Il m'a humilié... j'ai trop honte... »

Elle baragouine quelque chose d'incompréhensible et Albus lui prend les mains, dégageant sa figure.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a fait Lily ? » Demande-t-il, désormais presque sobre.

« Il a posté des photos, » répond-t-elle en reniflant. « Des photos de moi... il avait dit que c'était juste pour nous... il-il avait dit qu'il n'en parlerait à personne et que... il a tout mis en ligne et maintenant... j'ai trop honte, Al, tout le monde va me prendre pour une... »

Albus reste sous le choc, sa petite sœur, si innocente et douce, se retrouve à poil sur internet. Tout ça à cause d'un connard. C'est tellement injuste qu'il a, lui aussi, envie de se mettre à pleurer. Pourquoi ce genre de chose lui arrive à elle ? Elle ne mérite pas ça, parmi toutes les pimbêches du Lycée, elle est bien la seule qui ne mérite pas un affront pareil. Il n'est même pas sûr d'y croire, d'ailleurs, ça lui paraît tellement improbable.

« Personne ne va te prendre pour une pute Lily, » lui assure-t-il. « Crois moi, je vais faire ce qu'il faut. »

Elle lui sourit légèrement, avant de tomber une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

« Je voulais pas au début... mais il avait dit... il avait dit qu'il m'aimait.. »

« Tais-toi » Dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras. « T'as pas à te justifier. »

Elle sanglote dans son cou, mouillant son T-shirt. Le cerveau d'Albus tourne désormais à toute allure, étudiant toutes les possibilités qu'il a pour briser la vie de ce connard. Il a envie de le tuer, de lui briser les os pour avoir osé porter atteinte à sa sœur, pour avoir osé l'humilier et la rabaisser.

Sa toute petite sœur, si fragile et si pure, elle qui n'a jamais connu la déception ou la colère, elle qui est toujours heureuse et pleine de vie... comment ce type a-t-il pu la traiter comme une vulgaire pétasse ? Pire, comment a-t-il pu la traiter ainsi, et penser s'en sortir si facilement ? On ne souille pas le seul être sain de la famille Potter avec autant d'impunité.

Lily finit par s'endormir sur ses genoux, alors qu'il a encore les yeux écarquillés dans le noir, la rage au ventre et l'esprit vif. Il se laisse tomber sur le matelas, il ne va pas dormir cette nuit. Ni la suivante d'ailleurs. En fait il ne va pas dormir avant d'avoir brisé ce fils de pute.


	4. III

Les nuages sont bas aujourd'hui.

James Potter regarde sa montre avec lassitude. Ce cours ne finira donc jamais ? Pour lui il n'y a rien de pire que de rester assit sur ce banc décharné à écouter un vieux chauve lui parler de l'environnement économique international dont il se contre-fout.

Il sait qu'il est temps pour lui d'arrêter de se voiler la face. Il sait qu'il n'est pas à sa place ici. Peu importe à quel point cela rend fier ses parents d'avoir un fils qui compte réussir sa vie, lui, il n'en a plus rien à faire de tout ce bordel. Après une prépa et trois ans en école de commerce, il a crût que ça marcherait. Il a crût vraiment dur comme fer que ça finirait bien par l'intéresser.

Mais au bout d'un moment, il faut lâcher prise.

Le seul problème reste ses parents. Comment leur annoncer qu'il veut tout arrêter et partir faire de l'humanitaire avec une fille dont il n'ont jamais entendu parler ? Comment faire pour ne pas les décevoir ? Comment faire pour qu'ils n'entrent pas dans une colère noire en pensant qu'il s'est fait influencé par la classe moyenne ? Comment leur annoncer qu'il a eu une révélation et que ce n'est pas un caprice d'enfant trop gâté par la vie ?

Il y réfléchit depuis le début de l'année. Il y réfléchit depuis qu'il a rencontré Laurine dans ce café. Il ne pensait pas tomber amoureux si vite. Et il ne pensait pas tomber amoureux d'une fille comme ça.

Laurine est très jolie, mais elle n'est pas dans les standards de beauté qui sont presque obligatoires dans son milieux. Il a toujours aimé les filles de son monde à lui. Les filles qui ne sortent pas sans verni à ongle ni gloss. Il les a toujours trouvé bien au dessus de toutes ces potiches ridicules qui pensent se donner un style en achetant des leggings galaxie chez H&M. Celles qui n'ont même pas de quoi s'acheter une paire de pompes de marque et qui parcourent les rayons monotones des grandes surfaces en espérant tomber sur une bonne imitation. Toutes ces filles qui n'ont aucune classe, qui ne savent même pas distinguer le couteau à poisson de celui à viande. Celles qui ne savent pas se tenir lors d'un dîner et qui manquent tellement de culture qu'elles sont incapable de tenir une conversation digne de ce nom. Il avait l'habitude, avant Laurine, de les considérer comme des tâches bien trop tenaces dont la société et les garçon de son rang peinent à se débarrasser.

Les pauvres, les moches, les mal fringués, les sales, les gourdes, les putes, les profiteuses, les salopes bon marché. Voilà ce qu'il disait quand il les voyait.

Mais maintenant... Maintenant c'est plus vraiment pareil.

Quand il regarde Laurine il a l'impression de changer de galaxie, il a l'impression qu'on le transporte vers un monde franc et honnête, un monde qu'il ne connaît pas et que, désormais, il crève d'envie de découvrir. Ce n'était qu'un défi à la base, un pari qu'il s'était lancé, est-ce qu'il tiendrait une semaine avec elle ? Puis tout a changé brusquement.

Il n'a toujours pas dit à ses potes qu'il sort avec elle. Et ils semblent très loin d'imaginer les projets qu'ils ont fait et qu'il compte bien réaliser. Reste la logistique. Comment ne pas tout défoncer en expliquant ça ? Il sait qu'il ne pourra pas faire comme si de rien était et tout laisser tomber comme ça. Il va falloir passer à la casserole, il va falloir tout détruire pour tout reconstruire. C'est quand même très difficile à faire.

Tout d'abord parce que ses potes, qu'il a depuis l'enfance, ne sont pas des gens compréhensifs. Ce sont des gosses de riches, comme lui, qui n'ont aucune égard envers le reste du monde et qui comptent bien utiliser la petite cuillère en argent avec laquelle ils sont nés pour creuser les fondations de leur empire. Ils n'accepteront jamais ses projets, ils le traiteront de fou et feront tout pour le remettre dans le « droit chemin », celui où on a un projet de vie fiable et stable qui fera la fierté des géniteurs pourtant plus préoccupés par leur compte en banque et leurs résidences secondaires que par leurs enfants.

Ensuite parce que ses parents sont des gens aveuglés par le paraître. Son père a pourtant eu une enfance difficile, mais il a changé de bord, comme lui, au point de renier toutes les possibilités d'avenir qu'il avait au profit d'une entreprise bien huilée qu'il a sût, avec le temps, hisser au rang de multinationale mondiale extrêmement lucrative. Sa mère quant à elle, ne semble pas vraiment avoir de personnalité, au point qu'elle ne dispose pas vraiment d'avis sur quoi que ce soit, tant que ça ne contrarie pas son image de femme accomplie, travailleuse et riche.

Ils sont compréhensifs. Mais pas à ce point. S'il décide par exemple de changer de cursus et de se lancer dans des études de droits, ils lui demanderont s'il est sûr, s'il ne va pas regretter d'avoir abandonné le commerce si près du diplôme et si ses amis ne lui en tiendront pas rigueur. S'il brode bien, ils seront d'accord et continueront à lui virer sa somme hebdomadaire sur son compte en banque déjà bien trop plein pour un jeune homme de vingt deux ans.

Au contraire, s'il leur annonce qu'il a rencontré une fille qui vit dans un minuscule appartement en dehors de la ville, qu'elle n'a pas un sous en poche et qu'il veut partir avec elle et son association humanitaire en Inde pour les deux prochaines années, ça risque de ne pas se passer de la même manière.

James est un garçon intelligent. Il sait qu'il lui faut prendre des pincettes. Il sait qu'il doit mentir, s'il ne veut pas être renié. Il a pensé à tout un tas de stratagèmes pour omettre la vérité. Leur dire qu'il compte partir en Inde pour étudier leur modèle économique. Prétendre avoir des contacts là bas qui lui permettraient d'en apprendre plus sur le développement d'une entreprise à l'étranger. Prétexter un besoin de vacances et ne plus donner de nouvelles. Mais le problème reste le même : il ne pourra jamais assumer son envie d'ailleurs, son envie de nouveauté et d'air libre, parce qu'il est un Potter, et que les Potter ont une réputation à tenir.

Alors il ne fait rien pour l'instant. Il se contente de voir Laurine en cachette, et d'aller en cours alors que sa moyenne chute inexorablement à mesure que le semestre avance.

Mais il a prit sa décision. Il en a parler à Laurine, et même s'il n'a aucune idée de la tournure que vont prendre les choses, lui a demandé de l'accompagner au gala de charité pour la présenter à ses parents. Il ne sais pas encore s'il va leur dire la vérité ou s'il va la présenter comme la fille d'un riche homme d'affaire Africain inconnu au bataillon.

Au moins, il se dit qu'il avance un peu. Il s'est fixé une date, pour leur annoncer son départ, et il a vu large. Jusqu'à la fin de l'année. A la fin de l'année, de toutes façons, il partira avec elle. Quoi qu'il se passe. Même s'il n'a pas eu le courage d'en parler.

Au final, il l'aime tellement qu'il se dit que ça n'a pas grande importance de savoir ce que ses parents ou ses potes en pensent. Du moins c'est ce qu'il se dit pour se réconforter et pour ne pas se sentir comme un traître. Lorsqu'il a des doutes, il pense à ses grands yeux chocolats et à son sourire de fée.

Elle n'est pas une bombe sexuelle. Elle est un peu enrobée et elle a une vilaine cicatrice sur la joue qui la complexe énormément. Mais lui il adore cette cicatrice, il adore tout ce qui la concerne.

Ses cheveux crépus dans lesquelles il emmêle ses mains quand il l'embrasse, ses joues dodues qu'il aime pincer pour l'embêter, cette manie qu'elle a de débattre de tout et d'affirmer son avis, cette prestance qu'elle tient de bout en bout. Son petit appartement décoré avec goût, les tableaux tribaux qu'elle peint quand elle s'ennuie, l'odeur de friture qu'elle dégage quand ils se voient à la sortie de son travail. Les fruits exotiques qui trônent dans sa cuisine, les recettes qu'elle a hérité de sa grand même, les épices bien trop forts pour son palais fragile. Son canapé lit qu'elle fait et défait tous les soirs, la manière dont elle plie ses vêtements, son esprit torturé après l'amour. Ses ongles rongés, ses dents décalés, sa peau d'ébène qui s'assèche si vite en hiver. Ce regard malicieux qu'elle a quand ils se touchent, les petites vergetures sur ses cuisses, la manière qu'elle a de cambrer son dos quand il la lèche. Cette habitude qu'elle a de l'étrangler à moitié quand elle le chevauche, sa langue toute douce dans le creux de son cou. Son rire quand il la chatouille le matin au réveil, ses poils pubiens qu'elle refuse d'épiler, la ferveur avec laquelle elle défend ses idées.

Son aptitude à ne pas juger, à l'accepter, à le comprendre et à l'aimer comme on ne l'a jamais aimé.

Il sait qu'il ne regrettera rien. Il ne regrettera pas ses parents coincés, sa petite sœur obnubilée par la marque de son sac à main, son petit frère qui lui voue une haine sans limite. Non, il ne regrettera rien de tout ça.

Mais il a quand même peur.

Le vibreur de son téléphone le sort brusquement de ses pensées. Il regarde l'écran où s'affiche la photo d'un garçon qui lui ressemble en tous points. Albus l'appelle, ça n'est pas bon signe. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut celui là ?

Il décroche et chuchote à l'appareil, histoire de ne pas déranger le cours, de toutes façons, l'amphi est tellement grand que personne ne s'en rend compte.

« Quoi ? » Répond-t-il sans aucun tact.

Il a l'habitude des échanges hargneux avec son frère. Ça a toujours été comme ça, depuis toujours, et ça n'est pas près de changer.

« Salut, ton frère aurait besoin d'un coup de main là. »

Il ne reconnaît pas la voix, et commence directement à s'imaginer un plan foireux dans lequel son frère traîne toujours.

« T'es qui toi ? » Demande-t-il, ne chuchotant plus du tout désormais.

« Scorpius », lâche l'autre, « ton petit frère s'est foutu dans une sacré merde, il voulait pas t'appeler mais ça semble être la seule solution, étant donné que vos parents sont en voyage. »

James soupire. Évidement. Depuis quand est-ce qu'Albus traîne avec ce sale Malefoy ? Et dans quelle histoire s'est-il encore fourré ?

« Passe-le moi »

« Il n'est pas vraiment en capacité de te parler pour l'instant, il est à l'infirmerie, il s'est prit quelques pains »

« Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? »

« Il a protégé la dignité de sa sœur si tu veux tout savoir, et là il risque de se faire renvoyer. » Dit Scorpius, à l'autre bout du fil.

James sent le petit sourire dans la voix de son interlocuteur, ça ne lui plaît pas du tout. Pourquoi Lily est-elle mêlée à tout ça ?

« Le principal n'a pas ton numéro, du coup il a demandé à Potter de t'appeler, comme il a refusé, je me suis dévoué pour le bien de tous et surtout pour le sien. »

Il se masse désormais l'arrête du nez, sentant la migraine menacer de lui emboutir le cerveau.

« Il a cassé la gueule de quelqu'un ? » Demande James, même s'il connaît déjà la réponse. « Et Rose elle est où ? »

« L'autre type est à l'hôpital, apparemment il est bien amoché, et Rosette n'avait pas cours ce matin. » Répond Scorpius. « Bref, je ne suis pas la secrétaire de ton frère Potty, donc si tu veux bien ramener ton cul au lycée, tu auras tous les détails. »

La tonalité de fin d'appel se fait entendre, et James range son téléphone. Merde. Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà assez de problèmes comme ça.

* * *

2 Heures plus tôt

Les nuages sont bas aujourd'hui. Le ciel gris semble refléter l'humeur d'Albus : orageuse.

En arrivant au Lycée, sa clope à la main et son sac pendu négligemment sur son épaule droite, Albus regarde autour de lui. Il espère le voir, il espère le réduire en miettes.

Il a réfléchit durant tout le week end à la manière la plus adéquat pour le faire payer. Il a demandé à tous ses potes s'ils avaient une quelconque information dévalorisante sur ce connard de Rory Alderban, mais rien. Un type blanc comme neige, qui semble s'efforcer d'accroître sa belle image sur les réseaux. Ses darons non plus, n'ont rien à se reprocher, pas l'ombre d'un blanchiment d'argent ou d'une histoire sordide à faire remonter à la surface. Des saints, des foutus saints dont il n'a rien pu tirer d'intéressant.

Il s'était donc rabattu sur l'histoire en elle-même : aucune preuve que c'est bien lui qui a posté ces photos. Le site sur lequel elles sont publiées n'a pas de base de données et impossible tracer les comptes des utilisateurs, parfaitement anonymes. Lily lui a bien dit que c'était lui, mais à ce stade, cette petite raclure aura supprimer tout fichier compromettant de son téléphone et autre appareil électronique. Pas difficile ces temps ci de passer inaperçu sur le net, surtout quand on fait les choses bien.

Et cet enculé a bien préparé son coup.

Tout le lycée a vu les photos. Il le sait au vu du nombre de commentaires et des snaps qu'il a reçu de tous ces connards.

L'idée que cette bande de tocards puissent se branler impunément sur sa petite sœur le dégoûte. Il aimerait les dépecer bien soigneusement, un par un, puis exhiber leurs restes à la face du monde pour mettre en garde tous ceux qui pensent pouvoir s'exciter sur Lily.

Il n'a donc, pour le moment, aucun moyen de mettre à terre Rory, ce fils de pute, à part en le faisant matériellement. C'est à dire en le tuant de ses propres mains.

Il en a très envie.

En attendant l'ouverture du portail du Lycée, il sait que tout le monde le regarde, que tout le monde s'attend à ce qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il sait que toutes ces vipères n'attendent que ça. Albus n'a plus rien en tête si ce n'est la dignité de sa sœur. Sa coucherie avec Malefoy est désormais bien loin tout au fond de son cerveau, et il n'a nullement le temps de penser à ces conneries.

Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est confronter ce petit salopard.

Il tire sur sa clope comme un enragé, son regard scannant toutes les têtes présentes devant le portail. Menaçant. Le premier qui lui adresse la parole risque de se faire défigurer. C'est le message qu'il renvoie corporellement, il en est conscient, il le fait exprès.

Il sait que Rory Alderban commence à huit heure ce matin. Lui, il n'a pas cours avant dix heure, tout le monde le sait. C'est d'ailleurs sûrement pour ça que tout le monde se cramponne à son téléphone, attendant bien patiemment l'arrivée du concerné, près à filmer le tout pour leur story ou leur facebook. C'est ce qu'il veut. Il veut que tout le monde le voit l'écraser, que tout le monde sache ce qu'ils risquent en s'en prenant aux Potter.

Il veut que la vidéo circule, il veut inspirer la peur, il veut qu'ils ferment tous leurs grandes gueules.

Quand Rory le futur hospitalisé descend de son scooter, Albus le fixe dangereusement. Quand il tape dans la main de ses deux potes pour les saluer, Albus esquisse un sourire psychopathe. Quand il éclate de rire à ce que son obèse de pote lui montre sur son téléphone, Albus sert le poing. Quand il lui jette un regard et hausse les sourcils de manière suggestive, pure provocation, Albus voit rouge.

A ce moment là, il ne pense plus à rien, si ce n'est à la meilleure manière de lui péter toutes les dents.

Rory le regarde, avec un air de défi, comme s'il lui disait « Hé ouais mon pote, j'ai bien profité de ta petite sœur, qu'est ce qu'elle était bonne sur ma queue ».

Son cerveau s'éteint, son corps prend le dessus. Il avance, ses pas guidés par la futur odeur du sang qu'il va faire couler.

Rouge. Poing. Salive.

Il commence à trembler, sa mâchoire se sert, et son sourire malsain se fige. Ses pieds le mènent en face du trou du cul qui le regarde comme s'il était un alien. Son visage se crispe, ses oreilles bourdonnent.

Frapper. Casser. Détruire.

La trace qu'il s'est enfiler avant d'arriver lui donne un coup de fouet, en plein milieux du dos.

Il va l'anéantir.

« Hé Potter ! Elle est sacrément bonne ta frangine, avec sa bouche en cul de poule, » Ricane le gros lard en lui montrant son Iphone où figurent les dites photos.

Réflexe. Il attrape le téléphone, le jette par terre. Écran cassé sous l'impact.

Rory ne bouge pas, le fixe avec un petit sourire de bâtard.

« Mais t'es dingue connard ! » S'exclame la raclure d'obèse qui s'empresse de ramasser son Iphone dépassé d'au moins deux ans.

« Un problème Potter ? » Demande Rory, se foutant ouvertement de sa gueule.

Albus le dévisage, sert le poing encore plus fort, à tel point que les jointures de ses phalanges deviennent blanches.

Du rouge. Une tête blonde passe derrière Rory, il saisit les yeux gris un instant, et le sourire narquois qu'il lui adresse lui donne encore plus de rage.

« Tu sais que je vais te tuer, Rory Alderban ? » Demande Albus d'une voix calme, contrastant totalement avec son état actuel.

Il voit Malefoy s'arrêter un peu plus loin, sûrement désireux d'assister au spectacle.

Rory-qui-n'aura-plus-de-dents ricane. Il ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre, quand d'une impulsion volontaire et vicieuse, Albus lui assène un coup magistral dans la mâchoire.

Sa tête vacille, et il manque de tomber à la renverse.

Le feu passe au rouge et Albus entre dans un état qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais qui le ravit à l'instant. Il se découvre une passion pour la bagarre et, lui qui n'a pourtant jamais désiré se battre auparavant, n'a plus qu'une seule envie depuis quelques jours : Tuer cette enflure.

C'est une pluie de coups qui commence à s'abattre entre Rory Alderban, ses potes et Albus.

Il frappe tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main. Mâchoire, nez, ventre, tibia. Le gros est robuste et en trois contre un, Albus ne fait pas le poids. Mais il s'en fiche, tout ce qu'il veut, tout ce dont il est conscient, c'est qu'il doit le buter.

La peau de ses phalanges s'arrache sur le visage du gros lard et l'autre semble un peu moins enclin à intervenir tout à coup.

La coke le fait grésiller.

Rage. Sang. Coups.

Alderban se jette sur lui, son pote aussi, et il se retrouve en position quelque peu défavorable. On lui saisit les poignets, et il se débat avec une force qu'il ne se connaît pas. Coup de genou dans le bide, droite, il arrache le tee-shirt de Rory en se débattant.

Alors que le gros est sur point de lui asséner la droite de sa vie, une botte en cuir noire vient s'abattre sur sa joue flasque, faisant vibrer son visage gras. Un main blanche qu'il connaît bien plonge dans les cheveux gras et le traîne par terre, avant de commencer à lui latter la gueule à grand coup de pied. L'autre type qui n'était pas très fringuant se décide à intervenir, et se mange le poing de Malefoy en plein dans l'estomac. Il riposte, mais clairement, ne fait pas le poids, et se retrouve vite à terre, aux cotés de son copain grassouillet.

Albus se retourne, se concentre sur Rory, qui regarde son pote se faire exterminer d'un air ahurie.

Mâchoire, il tombe à terre. Albus se jette sur lui. Il se surprend à reproduire la prise que Scorpius lui avait faite ce matin là, dans la chambre de son oncle. Bloquant les jambes de son adversaire entre les siennes, il le tient par la gorge, et ne le lâche plus. De son autre main, il lui assène coup sur coup, il lui démonte la gueule.

Un giclé de sang atterrit sur son visage et brouille sa vue un instant. Il plonge dans une rage sourde, tout autour de lui disparaît, il ne reste que le visage tuméfié du connard qui n'a pas respecté sa sœur. Il n'y a que lui, rien d'autre.

Cœur. Bourdonnement. Ecchymose.

Il frappe de toutes ses forces. Là, il veut le tuer. Il ne veut pas qu'il se relève. Il veut que sa mère ne puisse pas le reconnaître.

Il frappe, encore, encore, encore, encore et encore. Tellement fort que son poing le brûle. Tellement fort qu'il commence à adorer ça. Il commence à rire, comme un dément.

Il va le tuer. Oh oui il va le tuer.

Alors qu'il sent qu'il ne peux plus s'arrêter, un bras puissant le saisit à la gorge et le tire en arrière. On le remet debout et alors qu'il se débat car il veut continuer à frapper ce salopard, on le tire en arrière avec force. Il s'accroche au bras qui le tient fermement, luttant pour se jeter à nouveau sur Rory, mais rien à faire, il se fait embarquer loin de sa cible.

« Lâche moi putain ! » S'écrit-il, sa lèvre fendue projetant quelques gouttes de sang.

Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est le frapper, il en vient même à vouloir buter celui qui le restreint.

On le traîne sur le coté du Lycée, là où le potager des secondes fleurit tranquillement. Même s'il sait que Rory est maintenant loin et qu'un attroupement affolé s'est crée autour de lui, il ne peut s'empêcher de se débattre, les yeux presque sortis de leurs orbites.

On le plaque contre le mur séparant le potager du labo de chimie, et il est stupéfait de la facilité avec laquelle il se fait maîtriser. Une clé de bras vient terminer de l'immobiliser, et il ne peut pas s'arrêter de bouger, c'est plus fort que lui, il n'arrive pas à se calmer.

« Tu sais que t'es sexy quand tu pètes un câble ? »

La voix est dans son oreille droite, il cesse de bouger.

Scorpius est tout près. Son corps est plaqué au sien.

Son bras tordu l'empêche de se retourner, la respiration erratique, sa vue est brouillée.

Il n'a même pas remarqué qu'il est essoufflé.

« Lâche-moi Malefoy », rugit-il entre ses dents.

« Seulement si t'es calmé. »

Albus souffle un grand coup. Il sent Scorpius poser sa main dans son cou.

Tout devient gris. Le tumulte de l'orage s'insinue à nouveau dans ses veines.

Les doigts du blond serrent l'arrière de son cou, sans lui faire mal. Il applique une pression ciblée sur sa nuque, puis remonte doucement vers l'arrière de ses oreilles, comme un massage.

Albus ferme les yeux.

Son esprit reprend peu à peu le contrôle.

Le rouge s'efface pour laisser place à un océan anthracite.

Son souffle ralentit.

Il sent la main relâcher peu à peu la pression exercée. Elle remonte doucement dans ses cheveux, soutenant sa tête qui menace de s'écrouler au fur et à mesure que la rage redescend.

« Calme-toi Potter », chuchote Scorpius à son oreille. « Calme-toi ».

Il se détend peu à peu, son esprit retrouvant la tumulte habituelle, encore un peu embrouillé par la coke mais bien plus clair qu'auparavant.

Il sent le souffle de Scorpius dans son cou, et tout à coup, il n'y a plus que ça. C'est comme s'il attendait ça depuis des jours. Le yeux fermés, Albus profite un instant de cette sensation. Le buste de Scorpius plaqué contre son dos, sa main dans ses cheveux, sa respiration calme sur sa peau.

Il ressent une sorte de paix intérieure étrangement satisfaisante.

« T'es bien plus intéressant que ce que tu laisses paraître, » souffle Scorpius tout en relâchant précautionneusement son bras.

Albus rouvre les yeux. Pose sa main libre sur le mur. Il reprend ses esprits.

« Lâche-moi, » dit-il, « je suis calme, c'est bon. »

Il sent Scorpius se décoller de son dos, ses mains quitter sa peau.

Il se retourne lentement, puis glisse contre le mur, reniflant le sang qui coule de son nez. Scorpius reste face à lui, et s'allume une clope d'un air tranquille. Albus le détaille de la tête aux pieds. Ses cheveux blonds en bataille. Ses yeux creusés, anthracites. Son petit sourire constant. Ses épaules larges, fortes. Son torse qu'il sait musclé. Ses jambes tout en longueur et ses pieds ancrés au sol comme s'ils y avaient prit racine.

« Pourquoi tu m'as aidé ? »

De but en blanc.

« Parce que personne d'autre ne l'aurait fait ? » Répond-t-il en expirant la fumée.

Albus le dévisage. Mais que veux ce type à la fin ?

« Et puis j'aime pas trop qu'on frappe mes conquêtes, » ricane-t-il en lui adressant un regard explicite.

« Pourquoi t'as rien dit ? » Demande enfin Albus.

Au moins il sera fixé. Son esprit est encore trop embrouillé pour qu'il ait ne serais-ce qu'un semblant de retenue.

« Tu me déteste, pourquoi t'as pas dit à tout le monde ce qu'il s'est passé chez Rose ? »

Le blond semble pensif quelques instants. Il s'accroupit, face à lui, plante son regard dans le sien. Albus est surprit de la facilité avec laquelle il arrive à retenir son attention. Il suffit d'une seconde, d'un regard, et toutes ses pensées ne sont dirigé que sur un point : l'orage si caractéristique.

« Tu voudrais boire un verre avec moi ? »

Il met quelques secondes à enregistrer l'information. Boire un verre ? Avec Malefoy ?

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? » Demande-t-il, perplexe.

« Je te demande si tu voudrais boire un verre avec moi, » Répète-t-il. « Je vais pas te bouffer Potter, sauf si tu me le demande. »

Il réfléchit un instant. Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel. Pourquoi Malefoy voudrait-il boire un verre ? Avec lui ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas dit à tout le monde qu'ils avaient couché ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il le regarde avec ces yeux là ? Pourquoi s'est-il découvert une soudaine passion pour sa personne ? Au point de le défendre ?

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Malefoy ? » Dit-il, sceptique. « C'est quoi ce plan ? »

Le blond soupire, passe une main dans ses cheveux. Son regard semble étrangement curieux, c'est ça, de la curiosité. Il n'y a que ça dans ses yeux, comme s'il avait trouvé une bête curieuse et qu'il désirait l'étudier sous toutes les coutures.

« File moi ton portable. »

Il tend la main dans l'attente de l'objet demandé. Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout ?

Les émotions d'Albus se chevauchent les unes entre les autres, il ne sait plus quoi penser. Il vient de frapper un mec à mort, sa petite sœur à une réputation de pute, il a couché avec un mec, Scorpius veut aller boire un verre et maintenant il lui demande, pour une raison obscure, son téléphone.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour te donner mon numéro, Potter, » Dit-il, son sourire s'élargissant.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Albus sort son Iphone de sa poche, lui tend. L'autre l'attrape et commence à pianoter dessus.

C'est ce moment opportun que choisit la Conseillère Principale d'Éducation pour leur tomber dessus.

« Vous deux ! Venez. Tout de suite ! »

Inévitable.

* * *

« Ta gueule James. »

C'est sortit tout seul. Pas besoin de forcer de toutes façons.

Il le déteste tellement ce petit fils à papa. Pourquoi a-t-il laissé son téléphone à Scorpius ?

En même temps il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autre solution, ses parents ne rentrant que ce soir, il fallait bien que quelqu'un vienne plaider sa cause. Et James l'a étonnement bien fait, sortant directement la carte du fric pour apaiser les esprits.

Assit dans la voiture de son frère, Albus n'a qu'une envie : qu'on le laisse respirer cinq minutes.

« Tu te rend compte de ce que t'as fait Al ? » Dit James, ignorant totalement son insulte. « T'aurais pu le tuer apparemment, y'a vraiment un truc qui déconne dans ta tête. »

« Et tu voulais que je le laisse se pavaner dans tout le lycée alors qu'il a prit Lily pour une pute ? » S'exclame-t-il, tirant sur sa ceinture qui lui scie le cou. « T'as fait quoi toi, rappelle moi ? Ah oui, t'étais même pas au courant ! »

Ses yeux lance des éclairs, il a envie de lui foutre une droite à lui aussi. Saint James toujours si parfait, le petit chouchou. Quel connard.

Il voit James soupirer, rouler des yeux et faire craquer sa nuque.

_Surtout, n'en fais pas trop hein, on a bien comprit à quel point je suis un fardeau._

« La violence ne résout rien, t'aurais dû m'en parler, on aurait été voir les flics. »

« Tu sais très bien que ça n'aurait rien changé. C'était la meilleur solution, lui péter les dents. »

Albus sait qu'il a eu raison. Le seul moyen pour que ce bâtard comprenne la leçon était de lui foutre une raclée, et que tout le monde le voit ramper comme une larve. Ce fils de pute n'a eu que ce qu'il mérite. Et lui, il a fait ce qu'il devait faire. Point.

« Et qu'est ce que tu foutais avec Malefoy ? » Demande James en soupirant. « Ce mec est complètement dérangé Al, il lui manque une case, il est pareil que son père. »

Albus commence à se poser la question justement. Est-ce que Scorpius est vraiment taré ? Ou est-il, justement, le plus normal de tous ? Question inconsciente bien sur, il ne dirais jamais ça à haute voix.

« Ta gueule James. »

Celui-ci lui jette un regard las.

« Je vais devoir en parler aux parents. » Dit-il en regardant sa montre. « Ils prolongent leur séjour jusqu'à jeudi, je vais les appeler. »

« Le lycée l'a sûrement déjà fait. » Rétorque Albus en reniflant.

« Non, ils n'arrivent pas à les joindre parce qu'il n'ont pas leur numéro personnel. »

Le regard d'Albus s'éclaire. Si seulement James n'était pas un petit toutou, il aurait une chance d'échapper à la rage parentale. Quel connard.

« T'es pas obligé de leur dire. »

James lui jette un coup d'œil dépité. Albus déteste son petit air supérieur et condescendant, il aimerait bien lui arracher du visage.

« J'ai rien dit pour la drogue et regarde où ça te mène.. » Dit-il en faisant un créneau dans la rue déserte. « T'es vraiment inconscient Al, faut que t'arrête cette merde. »

« Et toi faut que tu te mêle de ton cul pour une fois, j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, ça n'a rien à voir avec la drogue. » Réplique Albus. « Et puis quoi ? T'es venu me chercher au commissariat deux trois fois, il faudrait que je m'agenouille devant toi et que je te lèche les couilles pour te remercier ? Sale con. »

James coupe le moteur.

« Je suis venu te chercher une bonne dizaine de fois Al, j'ai claqué beaucoup de thune à chaque fois pour qu'on te laisse sortir, je te demande pas de me lécher les couilles, juste d'arrêter tes conneries. » Dit-il d'un ton menaçant. « Je serais pas toujours là pour te sauver les fesses, et ne me parle pas comme si j'étais une de tes putes là, je suis ton grand frère. »

« C'est ça, ouais, t'as raison. » Rigole Albus. « Sache que j'ai plus de respect pour mes « putes » comme tu dis, que pour toi. T'en a rien à foutre de Lily, t'en as rien à foutre de moi, tout ce qui compte c'est ta petite personne, c'est tes petits problèmes de fils à papa trop gâté. Alors lâche moi. »

Albus l'a touché là, il le sent, il le sait. Ce regard colérique qu'il lui lance veut dire bien des choses, James n'aime pas qu'on lui dise ses quatre vérités, c'est bien pour ça qu'il se plie à tous les désirs des parents et qu'il obéit comme un chien.

« Je vais pas te lâcher Al. »

Il tourne la tête vers lui, les sourcils haussés.

« Ah non ? » Lâche Albus, prenant un air enfantin. « Et tu vas faire quoi ? Tu vas me priver de sortie ? Tu vas me couper les vivres ? T'es pas mon daron, James, t'es que mon connard de frère. »

Il le pousse, encore et encore, pour voir combien de temps il peut tenir avant d'exploser. Cet être parfait doit bien avoir une faille non ? Il y a bien un moment où il va basculer. Albus adore se foutre de lui, le pousser à bout, mais il n'arrive jamais à aller assez loin pour qu'il craque. Il se demande si c'est possible d'ailleurs, qu'il pète un câble un jour.

Tellement parfait.

Tellement irréprochable.

Quel connard.

« Tu vas arrêter tes conneries Albus, sinon je balance tout à papa. » Dit-il avec son petit air satisfait. « Je lui dit pour la drogue, pour les filles que t'encule dans la cuisine quand ils sont pas là, tes plans à trois dans leur lit, pour la thune que tu gaspille en soirée, pour ce type que t'as tabasser à mort et pour Malefoy. »

Albus soupire, comme d'habitude, le père tout puissant, tel un dieu régnant sur l'Olympe, il abattra sa sentence lorsque le petit rapporteur lui aura tout divulguer.

« C'est ça, de toutes façons t'es bon qu'à ça hein ? Suivre papa comme s'il te tenait en laisse. »

« Ferme-la Albus. »

Rageur. Les yeux coléreux le scannent.

« Si tu continues à faire de la merde, je lui dis tout, et il te coupera les vivres, ou mieux, il t'enverra en pensionnat jusqu'à ce que tu soit majeur et après il te coupera les vivres. » Déclare James d'un ton hargneux. « C'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Ta gueule. »

« Arrête de me parler comme ça, ou je te jure que je l'appelle tout de suite. » Menace-t-il. « Et t'as pas intérêt à traîner avec Malefoy ni à mouiller dans ses plans foireux ok ? »

« Vas te faire foutre. »

Albus détache sa ceinture, ouvre la portière et la claque au visage de son frère. Il rentre dans l'immeuble qui lui fait face, le regard oblique.

Il faut qu'il se défonce, maintenant.

Il faut qu'il se défonce au point d'en oublier son nom de famille.

Il déconne vraiment.

Mais bizarrement, il ne s'est jamais sentit aussi libre que lorsqu'il a éclaté la gueule de ce type.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose fait défiler frénétiquement son fil d'actualité Facebook. Assise dans la voiture de sa mère qui a proposé de la déposer au Lycée, elle n'écoute qu'à moitié ce qu'elle lui raconte.

« Ça serait bien que tu t'occupes de tes dossiers d'inscription pour l'année prochaine Rosie, il faut faire ça au plus tôt si tu veux être acceptée dans l'université de ton choix, » dit-elle en mettant son clignotant. « Et j'aimerais que tu regardes les stages que je t'ai envoyé, ça serait super pour ton dossier de travailler cet été. »

Rose acquiesce, elle sait très bien que sa mère ne la lâchera pas tant qu'elle n'a pas fait ce qu'elle lui conseille. Hermione Granger, meilleur avocate d'un prestigieux cabinet, désire plus que tout que sa fille marche dans ses traces. Rose le sait bien et elle a bien l'intention de la contenter, de toutes façons elle ne saurait pas quoi faire d'autre. Les études de droit, c'est son avenir, tout le monde le sait.

« J'en toucherais un mot à Ginny quand je la verrais, elle a peut être des contacts que je n'ai pas. »

« Personne n'a plus de contact que toi maman, » réplique distraitement Rose.

Hermione laisse échapper un petit rire fier.

« On ne sait jamais, » dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Rose fronce les sourcils. Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Elle arrête de scroller un instant.

_Malefoy et Potter en pleine action._

C'est la description de la vidéo sur laquelle elle s'est arrêtée. Comment ça « en pleine action » ? Son cœur fait un bond. Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait à son cousin, ce sale serpent ?

Elle désactive le son puis tape sur le triangle pour jouer la vidéo.

C'est avec des yeux ahuris qu'elle regarde son cousin s'attaquer à Rory Alderban. Alors qu'il est sur le point de perdre la bagarre, Malefoy débarque et assène un coup de pied magistral au visage du garçon grassouillet qui s'apprêtait à frapper Albus.

« Putain. »

La bagarre défile sous ses yeux, elle voit Albus entrer dans une rage indescriptible et frapper Alderban jusqu'à ce qu'il perde conscience, avant de se faire restreindre par Malefoy en personne.

Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

Elle est au courant que Rory a fait fuiter des photos de sa cousine. Elle l'a appelé dans le week-end pour prendre des nouvelles et s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'Albus ferait ça. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il lui détruirait la figure à ce point, et surtout pas aidé de ce serpent.

« Ca va chérie ? » Lui demande sa mère en zieutant sur le téléphone.

Rose verrouille l'écran directement. Il ne faut surtout pas que sa mère voit ça, même si elle se doute bien que les Potter finiraient par l'apprendre, si ça n'était pas déjà le cas.

« Oui, oui, » répond-t-elle un peu trop prestement.

Hermione stoppe la voiture devant le lycée et lui adresse un regard interrogateur.

« T'inquiète, » Rassure Rose, « merci de m'avoir déposée, à ce soir ! »

Elle sort de la voiture sans laisser le temps à Hermione de lui répondre.

En marchant vers l'entrée, elle rejoue la vidéo sur son écran. Albus a l'air complètement fou. Et Scorpius maîtrise les potes d'Alderban avec un facilité déconcertante. Qu'est ce qu'il foutent ? Pourquoi est-ce que Malefoy s'est joint à cette bagarre ? Qu'est ce que ça lui rapporte ?

Elle sait très bien que Scorpius ne fait rien sans attendre quelque chose en retour. C'est un manipulateur, elle en a fait les frais. Elle a déjà vu sa réputation ternie à cause de lui, parce qu'il l'a séduite puis l'a jetée après l'avoir déflorée. Elle s'était faite avoir, plusieurs fois, par ce serpent si envoûtant. Elle sait qu'il représente en quelque sorte un interdit tentant pour les gens de sa famille.

La rivalités éternelle entre Draco Malefoy et Harry Potter est connue de tous, et les Malefoy n'ont jamais eu le beau rôle, et ce depuis l'époque où leurs parents étaient au Lycée. Et maintenant, alors que deux mastodontes s'affrontent à armes pas tout à fait égales, il est formellement interdit à toute personne reliée de près ou de loin à la famille Potter de fraterniser avec l'ennemi. Du moins c'est un accord tacite et muet qui sévit depuis son enfance. Ne jamais se rapprocher des Malefoy et de leurs relations. Ce sont des gens dangereux, qui traînent dans des affaires louches, tout le monde en est conscient. De nombreuses affaires ont éclatés au grand jour et Malefoy père n'en a pourtant jamais été inquiété, mais forcément, son image en a prit un coup. Pourtant son entreprise toujours aussi florissante ne pâlit pas, et tout le monde sait que c'est grâce à sa personnalité froide et manipulatrice. Blanchiment d'argent, relations louches, développement de projet pas toujours très éthiques, et puis forcément, le meurtre/suicide de sa femme, Astoria, sont depuis toujours sur toutes les lèvres lorsque le sujet est abordé. Mais il réussit toujours à s'en sortir indemne, c'est à se demander si quelqu'un d'influent ne lui apporte pas son soutient dans l'ombre.

Toujours est-il qu'il est impensable pour un Weasley ou un Potter d'avoir une quelconque relation avec les Malefoy. Même si elle a fait une exception à ce règlement, elle était jeune, inconsciente, séduite par l'interdit et un peu amoureuse aussi.

Mais alors que se passe-t-il ?

Rose n'a toujours pas discuté avec Albus de ce qu'elle a vu, et il serait peut être temps de le faire. Cette histoire semble prendre une tournure plus que mauvaise. Si Albus est tombé dans les filets de cette raclure de Malefoy, elle doit faire quelque chose.

Elle sait qu'il ne se serait jamais battu comme ça si personne ne l'avait influencé. Son cousin est un type bien, il ne tabasse pas des gens à mort, peu importe ce qu'ils ont fait. Il est conscient que sa famille a une réputation et qu'il ne peut pas se permettre d'agir comme ça impunément. Ce n'est pas du tout lui.

Albus a-t-il vraiment couché avec Malefoy ? Qu'est ce qu'elle ignore encore ? Que se passe-t-il entre ces deux là pour qu'il change d'attitude à ce point ? Rose ne le reconnaît pas sur la vidéo, elle a l'impression que son cousin s'est transformé en monstre violent et ingérable.

Quand Malefoy le sépare de Rory Alderban, elle le voit se débattre comme un chien enragé, c'est comme s'il avait vraiment envie de le tuer. Pourtant il n'a jamais été violent, il ne s'est jamais comporté comme ça. Il a une réputation de tombeur et un peu de camé, pas de mec violent.

Ça n'a pas de sens.

Rose ne répond même pas aux personnes qui lui disent bonjour au détour des couloirs, elle se dirige vers son premier cours de la journée. Et dire que c'est arrivé ce matin.. juste devant le Lycée. La vidéo va se retrouver partout sur le net, tout le monde l'a sûrement déjà vue.

Rose s'arrête un instant. Appuyée contre le mur, elle soupire en quittant l'application. Il va falloir qu'elle lui parle, et vite.

Hors de question de le laisser se faire avoir par Malefoy, et puis elle a besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passe, ce n'est pas normal qu'il agisse comme ça.

_On peut se voir ce soir ?_

Elle appuie sur envoyer et range son téléphone dans sa poche. Il faut vraiment qu'elle le remette dans le droit chemin, parce que là, s'il continue à traîner avec Malefoy, il risque de tout foutre en l'air : sa réputation, son image, l'image de sa famille et peut être même son avenir.

Rose sait qu'elle peut l'aider, mais pour ça, il faut qu'elle y voit clair, il faut qu'elle lui parle.

Elle reprend son chemin vers la salle de classe, offrant son petit sourire parfait à tous ceux qui la saluent. Elle sait qu'ils sont tous au courant, peut-être même ont-ils assisté au spectacle, mais personne n'est assez fou pour venir lui en parler à elle, ils ont trop peur de sa réaction.

Elle croise le regard de Lina Parkinson, qui semble amusée par la situation, elle le lit sur son visage. Cette fille est vraiment la pire des salopes. D'abord elle couche avec Al alors que Mel cuve dans la pièce d'à côté et maintenant elle s'amuse de voir son amant péter un câble.

Les gens sont tellement faux dans ce lycée...

Lina lui fait un signe de la main, puis la rattrape en quelques foulées agiles malgré ses talons. Rose n'a pas envie de parler à cette fille, elle préfère de loin s'enquérir de Mel qui doit être complètement effarée devant l'attitude d'Albus.

« Salut Rose, comment ça va ? » Demande Parkinson avec un petit sourire sournois.

« Ça va et toi ? Toujours pas eu le temps d'aller chez le coiffeur ? » Répond-t-elle en désignant sa tignasse mal dégradée.

« Oui ça va, j'ai trouvé une tenue super pour le gala, qu'est ce que tu vas te mettre toi ? J'espère que tu as jeté cette robe verte que tu portais l'an dernier, elle te faisait un cul tellement plat »

Elle sait s'y prendre, cette garce.

« Je ne sais pas encore, il faut que j'y réfléchisse, » répond Rose en ignorant sa pique.

« Tu sais où est Al ? J'essaye de le joindre depuis tout à l'heure mais il est sur messagerie. »

Elle ose venir lui en parler.. vraiment ? Et encore, elle n'aborde pas le sujet directement, c'est donc bien qu'elle a conscience que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

« J'en sais rien Parky et même si je le savais je ne te le dirais pas. » Répond Rose en fonçant les sourcils. « T'as pas d'autres choses à faire que de venir piailler dans mes oreilles là ? Comme je sais pas.. t'occuper de tes affaires pour une fois ? »

Parkinson rigole, puis lui adresse un signe de la main en guise d'abdication. Elle dépose les armes, elle a bien comprit qu'elle ne tirerait rien de Rose.

Elle s'éloigne en faisant des petits sauts, un peu comme un poney, et Rose se dit que cette fille est vraiment une teigne.

Elle irait bien avec Malefoy d'ailleurs..

* * *

En rentrant de cours, Ellias Zabini balance son sac sur le grand canapé en cuir beige qui trône en plein milieux du salon. L'agencement de la pièce a toujours été étrange, les meubles semblant être posés sans aucune réflexion préalable, à des endroits totalement inadaptés. La machine à coudre ainsi que les chutes de tissus de sa mère occupent toute la place sur la grande table en bois sombre, disposée dans un coin de la pièce, collée au mur. Aucun sens. Tout comme la télévision qui s'est retrouvée un matin derrière le canapé, quasiment collée à la fenêtre, l'écran faisant désormais face au mur.

Surtout, il ne faut pas y toucher. Alors il ne regarde plus la télé dans le salon, il prend son ordi.

Ellias soupire, puis se dirige vers la cuisine où Loretta, la femme de ménage, s'occupe de la vaisselle. Il la salut d'un signe de tête, de toutes façons, elle a ses écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles. Ellias s'entend bien avec son fils, Jorge, qui la dépose souvent lorsqu'elle commence sa journée. C'est un type sympa avec lequel il aime bien fumer des joints. L'autre type avec lequel il aime bien se défoncer, c'est Scorpius.

Il prend une bouteille de Coca dans le frigo et retourne dans le salon, s'affalant dans le canapé, à côté de son sac. Il faut qu'il l'appelle, histoire de savoir ce qu'il fout avec Potter. Si ces deux là commencent à se battre ensemble, ça ne présage rien de bon, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Il sort son téléphone et ignore le message reçu d'Alexander Finnigan qui le tanne depuis des jours pour de la coke. Il ouvre par contre celui de son pote Nemo, qui est dans un Lycée publique de l'autre coté de la ville. Sans surprise, il découvre les photos dénudées de Lily Potter, agrémentées d'un smiley avec des cœurs dans les yeux.

_C'est qui cette bombe ? Tu la connais ?_

Ellias soupire, c'est vrai qu'elle est bonne quand même, la petite Potter, se dit-il en regardant ses formes, et elle est surtout moins connue que ses frères. Elle a un visage d'ange et un air enfantin dans les yeux, c'est justement ça qui la rend excitante. Sa pureté. Ses jambes sont fines, ses seins sont ronds et semblent bien fermes. Alderban a eu bien de la chance de se la taper, après de là à en faire profiter le monde entier...

Il secoue la tête, la pauvre quand même. A la place de Potter, il n'aurait peut être pas été jusqu'à envoyer le type à l'hôpital, mais il lui aurait lui aussi bien amoché la gueule.

_Trop bonne pour toi mon pote._

Il se décide à appeler Scorpius, histoire de se tenir au courant de cette histoire.. et aussi parce qu'il sait que s'il ne lui fait pas la morale, cette tête de mule de Malefoy pourrait bien s'attirer des ennuis. Il colle son portable à son oreille avant d'avaler une gorgée de Coca.

Trois tonalités, puis il décroche.

« Yo, quoi de neuf ? » Demande Scorpius, d'un ton beaucoup trop enjoué pour être normal.

« Et toi ? Tu t'es bien défoulé ce matin à ce que je vois. »

Il entend Scorpius rire. Et en plus ça le fait marrer ce con la.

« En preux chevalier, j'ai volé au secours de la princesse ! »

« Ta princesse avait l'air sacrément dérangée quand même, qu'est ce qui lui a prit à Potter ? Et pourquoi t'es intervenu ? J'aurais pensé que tu l'aurais laissé se faire démolir, vu vos relations. »

« J'ai eu un élan de bonté, que veux-tu..» dit-il sur le même ton narquois. « Il avait l'air d'un animal je te jure, ça m'a mit l'eau à la bouche. »

Ok. Qu'est ce qu'il vient de dire là ?

« L'eau à la bouche? » Demande Ellias en tripotant le bouchon de la bouteille qu'il tient entre ses jambes. « Il te branche ou quoi ? »

Scorpius rigole à nouveau.

Oh putain. Le con.

« Me dis pas que tu veux le serrer..» Dit-il en en se massant le front. « Tu sais que ça va mal finir Scorp. »

« Hé bien c'est mal parti puisque c'est déjà fait, » lâche-t-il.

Quoi ? Scorpius et Potter ? Déjà fait ?

Quand ? Comment ?

« Comment ça, c'est déjà fait ? Putain Scorp t'es taré.. »

« Déjà fait dans le sens déjà serré, déjà sucé, déjà tringlé, tu vois ? » Dit-il en riant. « Et putain ce qu'il est bon ce connard, je te jure il m'a démonté l'autre fois c'était trop... »

« Ok c'est bon, » coupe Ellias, « pas besoin de me raconter les détails, tes délires glauques c'est pas mon truc. »

Putain le con.

« Glauque ? Tu trouves ça glauque d'être Bi toi ? Je pensais pourtant que t'avais l'esprit ouvert. »

Il le prend pour un con. Clairement.

« Ce qui est glauque c'est que tu me raconte ton plan là, et qu'en plus ça soit Potter. Rassure-moi, c'était juste un coup d'un soir hein ? »

« Je sais pas, seul le temps nous le dira ! »

Ellias soupire.

« T'es conscient que tu te fous tout seul dans la merde la ? Et que tu vas te retrouver avec toute la famille de rouquins sur le dos ? » Demande Ellias. « D'ailleurs il a dit quoi ton père pour Alderban ? »

Scorpius rigole encore. Il prend vraiment tout ça pour un jeu. Il va se faire bouffer si ça continu. Clairement, il rira moins quand la fratrie Weasley lui tombera dessus. Ou peut-être que si en fait. Sûrement que si même. Il rira a gorge déployée.

« Il a pas vraiment eut le temps de me dire grand chose, il bossait. Le dirlo l'a appelé avant de me laisser partir. » Dit Scorpius, et Ellias devine qu'il s'allume une clope au son du briquet. « Et puis en vrai, je pense pas qu'il en ait grand chose à foutre que je fasse touche pipi avec Potter, c'est plus cette famille de chien la, qui a un problème avec nous. »

Ellias roule des yeux. Il ne réalise clairement pas ce qu'il fait. Il risque sérieusement de se griller, surtout qu'il ne part déjà pas avec un bagage léger, s'il se met les Potter-Weasley à dos, il risque de sérieux problèmes.

« Bah justement, t'as toujours pas capté qu'ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent ? Si ils apprennent que tu t'es battu avec leur fils, qu'est ce que tu crois qu'ils vont penser ? A part que c'est toi qui a initié tout ça ? »

« Tu sais quoi, j'en ai rien à foutre. Moi aussi je fais ce que je veux, et ça changera pas, c'est pas une famille de consanguins coincés qui va m'en empêcher. » Il ricane. « Et puis quand j'ai baisé Rosette ils ont rien fait non ? »

Ellias lâche un rire nerveux. Mais qu'est ce qu'il est con. En même temps il aimerait bien s'en foutre lui aussi, comme Scorpius. Sauf que lui, il a des choses à perdre. Malefoy est déjà vu comme un paria, alors au final, il peut bien faire ce qu'il veut, ça ne pourra pas être pire.

« Ouais, 'fin c'est surtout parce que tout le monde a trop peur d'elle pour vendre la mèche » Répond-t-il.

« Bref, on s'en fout, » claque Scorpius, « je baise avec qui je veux. »

« On a bien comprit ça, » Répond Ellias en se redressant sur le canapé. « Tu bouges ce soir ? Apparemment y'a un truc un peu techno aux Trois Balais. »

« J'ai entrainement dans une heure, je sais pas si je serais d'humeur.. Tu veux pas passer faire un Fifa plutôt ? »

Ellias se lève du canapé, fait craquer son dos.

« Je sais pas je vais peut être y aller moi, j'ai encore un stock à liquider et faut que je vois Xander, il me soûle depuis mille ans pour de la C. »

Il s'avance vers la fenêtre en baillant. Il regarde le jardin, où les arbres nus semblent faire clairement la gueule. Sous l'un d'eux, une chevelure blonde se distingue. Il fronce les sourcils.

« Bah tiens moi au courant, je me motiverais peut être à la dernière minute. »

Nue dans le jardin, sa mère semble exécuter un genre de rituel de son crû. Elle fait tout le temps ça, il ne comprend pas. Elle se fout à poil et se met à danser d'une manière frénétique dans l'herbe. Elle va choper la crève, comme d'habitude.

« Ça roule, je te laisse, » dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Il ouvre la fenêtre en rangeant son portable dans la poche arrière de son jean. Il se penche en évitant soigneusement de toucher la télé et se met à crier :

« Maman ! Rentre tu vas attraper la mort ! »

Il la voit tourbillonner sur elle-même et éclater de rire. Elle tombe par terre, elle a sûrement le tournis à force de virevolter comme ça.

Il soupire.

En deux seconde il atteint la porte de la cuisine qui mène à la terrasse. Il descend les petits escaliers qui donnent sur l'herbe et s'approche d'elle lentement. Il sait qu'il ne faut pas la brusquer, sinon elle résiste.

« Maman, tu veux pas finir ta couture ? » Demande-t-il en tendant une main vers elle.

Elle le regarde avec des yeux enfantins, c'est ça, elle est purement juvénile, même si elle a quarante ans passés, son comportement se rapporte souvent à celui d'une enfant de cinq ans.

« Il y a des petites bêtes dans l'herbe, » chuchote-t-elle en lui prenant la main. « Regarde ! Elles me parlent ! »

Elle désigne les brins d'herbe du doigt. Son sourire s'élargit et elle pousse un petit cri d'excitation.

« C'est des fourmis, ça parle pas les fourmis. »

« Si je te jure ! » S'exclame-t-elle. « Tu ne me crois pas ? Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas ? »

Il soupire. Son sourire s'efface, elle semble triste soudain. Ses yeux s'emplissent de larmes et elle le fixe comme s'il venait de lui briser le cœur.

« Bien sûr que si je te crois, viens, on rentre, tu reprendras ta conversation avec elles demain. »

Il tire sur son bras pour l'entraîner vers les escaliers. Elle se laisse guider, les yeux toujours mouillés. Ses pieds le suivent mais tout son corps reste penché vers l'herbe, comme si son seul désir était de rester avec les fourmis, de s'enfoncer dans le sol avec elles.

« T'as prit tes médocs aujourd'hui ? » Demande-il en lui ouvrant la porte vitrée.

Elle s'accroche à la poignée et se retourne vers lui. Toujours nue, elle plante ses yeux si bleus dans les siens. Ils ont les même, on lui a toujours dit, « la carrure de ton père et les yeux de ta folle de mère. » Elle pose une main sur sa joue, caressant la barbe naissante qui la recouvre.

« Mon tout petit, » dit-elle alors qu'une larme coule sur sa joue, « tellement petit. »

Ellias secoue la tête. Il déteste quand elle fait ça.

Elle a toujours été un peu frappadingue. Tout le monde le sait. Ce que tout le monde ne sait pas, c'est que ça a vraiment empiré depuis quelques années. Au point que parfois, elle ne sait même plus qui elle est. Elle ne sait plus où elle vit. Elle ne sait plus pourquoi elle vit. Et c'est très flippant. Surtout qu'il n'y a personne d'autre qu'Ellias et Loretta pour s'occuper d'elle.

Ellias l'aime tellement qu'il ferait tout pour qu'elle retrouve un minimum de conscience. Pour qu'elle puisse être un tout petit peu moins folle. Pour qu'elle le regarde normalement, et pas comme si son cœur allait exploser à tout moment.

« Rentre maman, faut que tu mettes des vêtements. »

Elle détourne la tête, et son sourire revient aussi vite qu'il était partit. Elle avance dans la cuisine, regarde autour d'elle comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle rentrait dans cette maison. Puis elle commence à exécuter une chorégraphie qu'il connaît par cœur.

Elle lève d'abord le bras droit, puis le gauche, tourne la tête à droite, puis à gauche, et elle commence à faire des pas chassés, puis elle rigole si fort que ça lui transperce les oreilles. Un tour, deux tours, trois tours de la cuisine, puis Loretta lui attrape le bras.

« Venez Madame Luna, je vais vous aider à vous habiller. »

* * *

Scorpius passe une main dans ses cheveux encore trempés de sueur. Quand il passe la porte du manoir, une odeur de cigarette lui remplie les narines. Il se dirige directement dans la cuisine, allumant au passage toutes les lumières sur sa route, il en a marre de l'ambiance austère de cette baraque. Il y a tellement peu de lumière dans les grandes pièce au plafond si haut qu'il a parfois l'impression de ne jamais voir le jour filtrer à travers les fenêtres sombres.

Il balance son sac au pied de l'îlot central de la cuisine et se sert un verre de Coca, finissant la bouteille. L'horloge sur le four indique 21h16, il a encore largement le temps de se décider à sortir.

Scorpius sort son téléphone de sa poche et pianote un message à Ellias.

_Vers quelle heure tu bouges ?_

Il s'assoit sur l'une des chaises de bar disposées autour de l'îlot.

Aucun appel manqué et juste un sms du type qu'il s'est tapé en boite hier soir. Il bloque le numéro du gars, histoire de ne pas se faire harceler.

Ce n'est pas de ce mec la qu'il attend un message.

En même temps qu'est ce qu'il croyait ? Pourquoi Potter lui enverrait-il un sms ? Pourquoi voudrait-il boire un verre avec lui ? D'ailleurs pourquoi lui même veut-il s'emmerder avec ça ?

Parce qu'il n'arrive pas à se le sortir de la tête.

Parce qu'il a terriblement envie de le toucher.

Parce qu'il le trouve de plus en plus digne d'intérêt, de plus en plus fascinant.

Bien sûr il est comme tous les autres, jouant la comédie à longueur de journée, alors qu'au fond il sait très bien qu'il préférerait largement pouvoir faire ce qu'il veut, sans qu'on l'épie et qu'on le juge à chaque moment de son existence. Potter a tellement peur de ce que les autres vont penser de lui que ça en devient risible.

Mais aujourd'hui, il semble qu'il ait dévoilé une nouvelle facette de sa psychologie surprenante. Il ne s'est pas soucié du regard de ses camarades lorsqu'il a défiguré Alderban. Il ne s'est pas inquiété de ses parents, ni des profs, ni de toutes ces vipères assoiffés de potins alléchants.

Il ne s'est soucié que de sa petite sœur, que de ses propres émotions, que de son intégrité. Scorpius ne l'a jamais vu comme ça, sauf peut-être le soir où ils ont couché.. et encore, il était totalement défoncé.

Lui, il n'en a rien à foutre de ce que peuvent dire les gens. De toutes façons, il est déjà grillé depuis bien longtemps.

Lui, et son père.

Et au final, il prend ça comme une chance. Même si tout le monde pense qu'il est une raclure, un manipulateur, un connard sans cœur et sans gêne. Parce qu'au final c'est ce qu'il est et au moins, il n'a pas à se cacher, lui. Il n'a pas à jouer le type sympa et bon sous tous rapports alors que tout ce qu'il veut c'est pouvoir mépriser tous ces connards. Il ne s'en prive pas. Qu'est ce que ça peut bien leur foutre ? Ça ne changera rien à leur vie de savoir qu'il s'envoie en l'air et qu'il profite de sa thune sans se poser de question. Ça leur fait juste plaisir de se dire qu'ils sont mieux que lui, qu'ils méritent plus, qu'eux au moins ils ont un avenir, qu'ils ont un nom propre et qui ne fait pas tiquer quand on l'entend. Et lui ça l'amuse de se foutre de leur gueule, ça l'amuse de les voir outrés lorsqu'il trace dans les toilettes d'un dîner mondain, ça l'amuse de les insulter devant leur parents, de leur manquer de respect à eux aussi en les traitant de vieux hypocrites.

Au moins lui, il sait.

Il sait que sa vie sera folle et excitante, il a confiance en lui, il a confiance en son père.

Draco Malefoy a cessé de se cacher depuis bien longtemps, il a quitté la partie, on l'y a forcé, et maintenant il est maître du jeu.

Scorpius voit en Potter un petit animal blessé qui semble ne plus savoir comment se comporter depuis qu'il s'est fait griffé par plus conscient que lui. Et ça procure à Scorpius un sentiment de puissance, comme s'il était maître du jeu lui aussi. Comme s'il pouvait influencer Potter, comme s'il pouvait _l'aider_. Lui qui n'a jamais donné l'entièreté de son point de vue à qui que ce soit, il a envie, pour la première fois, de permettre à Potter de voir le monde comme lui il le voit, de ressentir un peu ce sentiment de liberté qui l'anime lorsqu'on le regarde comme un paria.

Parce qu'au final c'est de ça qu'il s'agit : de liberté. La liberté de faire ce qu'il veut, quand il veut, avec qui il veut.

Mais Potter semble bien loin d'être en accord avec ses envies, ça, Scorpius l'a bien remarqué. Pas difficile en même temps, au vue du nombre de grammes qu'il s'enfile à la semaine, du moins de ce qu'il en sait. Mais encore là, il ne s'agit que de rumeurs, de potins, de bavardages inutiles de la part de personnes tout aussi fausses que le sourire qu'elles servent à qui veut bien leur accorder de l'attention.

Ouais, il a vraiment envie de Potter. Sous tous les angles, dans toutes positions. Il a l'irrépressible envie d'aller creuser dans sa tête pour y semer une petite graine.

Mais pour ça, il faudrait déjà qu'il lui envoie un sms.

Scorpius soupire puis, chassant ses réflexions scabreuses, décide de se commander à manger.

C'est ce moment là que son père choisit pour faire irruption dans la cuisine, un cigarette dont il ne reste presque que le filtre pendue aux lèvres. Il a les yeux rivés sur la tablette qu'il tient dans sa main droite, un verre de whisky sans glaçons dans l'autre. Scorpius le regarde s'approcher et se demande s'il a même remarqué sa présence.

Il prend appuie sur l'îlot à côté de lui et pose la tablette sur la surface en pierre sombre.

« Bonne journée ? » Demande-t-il en tirant sur la fin de sa clope.

« Super, » répond Scorpius avant de revenir à sa commande de tacos, « t'as mangé ? »

Draco acquiesce d'un signe bref de la tête, ne décollant pas les yeux de son écran. En jetant un coup d'œil, Scorpius voit des graphiques, des plans et d'autres choses qu'il ne comprend pas vraiment sur la tablette. Sa carte étant déjà enregistrée dans son téléphone, il tape sur 'payer' et verrouille son portable avant de sortir une feuille longue froissée de la poche de son jean.

Draco tire de nouveau sur sa cigarette, faisant glisser la page suivante sur son écran.

« Tu fume le filtre », prévient Scorpius en désignant la clope.

Draco décolle les yeux de son écran, regarde sa cigarette.

« Merde. »

Il va l'éteindre d'un jet d'eau au robinet, puis la jette dans la poubelle. Pendant ce temps Scorpius a eut le temps d'ouvrir une cigarette en deux pour en verser le contenu dans la feuille. En deux en trois mouvements, il effrite son herbe et la mélange au tabac.

« C'est quoi cette histoire avec Potter ? » Demande Draco de but en blanc, revenant vers son verre toujours posé sur l'îlot.

Il verrouille sa tablette, et Scorpius comprend qu'il lui adresse son attention. Il voit son père porter son verre à ses lèvres, les yeux fixés sur un point invisible alors qu'il prend place sur la chaise à côté de lui.

« Lily Potter s'est retrouvée à poil sur le net, il a seulement voulut sauver son honneur », répond Scorpius en léchant la feuille, fermant son cône avec dextérité.

Son père esquisse un sourire puis tourne son regard vers lui.

« Et pourquoi lui as-tu prêté main forte ? »

Scorpius lâche un petit rire nerveux, qu'est ce qu'il peut bien répondre ?

« J'avais pas envie qu'il se fasse éclater. »

Le regard de son père semble sonder son âme. Il le regarde avec attention, comme s'il cherchait à déceler une émotion cachée, comme s'il pouvait deviner ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête.

« Tu sais combien ça m'a coûté ? » Demande-t-il, les yeux toujours plantés dans les siens.

Scorpius allume son joint, l'odeur caractéristique de la beuh emplissant soudainement l'air ambiant.

« Je te rembourserais quand je serais riche, » répond Scorpius avec un petit air fier.

« Tu es déjà riche, fils, » dit Draco avant de boire une autre gorgée. « Mais j'attends ton chèque. »

Il détourne les yeux, retournant dans le vague. Il semble bien pensif ce soir, se dit Scorpius en prenant une nouvelle inspiration sur son joint. Et il a l'air fatigué aussi.

« Tu devrais éviter de te mêler des affaires des Potter, » dit Draco en tendant la main pour qu'il lui passe son cône.

Scorpius tire une autre bouffée puis le lui donne, son père l'attrape entre ses doigts et fait de même. Il a l'habitude de fumer avec lui depuis un petit moment, c'est même devenu leur passe temps favori depuis peu. Il aime avoir de vives discutions avec lui, alimentées par la réflexion intense que provoque la beuh. Souvent assis dans les confortables fauteuils en cuir du bureau de son père, ils passent des nuits entières à discuter de tout et de rien, dans un nuage âpre d'herbe verte.

« Ils sont doués pour s'attirer des ennuis, et pour en causer aussi. »

« T'inquiète pas pour ça », rassure Scorpius.

La personne qui est réputée pour causer des problèmes au lycée, c'est lui, pas Potter.

« Justement, je m'inquiète. Si tu commences à te battre en compagnie d'Albus Potter alors que vous n'êtes même pas amis, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ça donnerait si vous l'étiez. »

Scorpius laisse un petit rire s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres. Si il savait... Mais en même temps c'est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas amis. Et puis lui, il ne voit pas vraiment comment Potter pourrait lui attirer des ennuis.

« On est pas amis, et on ne risque pas de le devenir. »

Non, parce qu'il ne veut pas être _ami_ avec Potter, il veut lui déchirer l'anus. Pas vraiment la même chose du coup.

Draco lui rend le cône après en avoir siphonné la moitié.

« Tu m'en veux pas pour la bagarre ? » Demande Scorpius en récupérant son joint.

Il voit son père lui jeter un regard amusé.

« Non, tu ne serais pas digne d'être un Malefoy si tu ne causais pas des ennuis toi aussi. » Répond-t-il en lui adressant une petite tape sur l'arrière du crâne, ébouriffant ses cheveux au passage. « Et puis de toutes façons, je sais très bien que ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire ce que tu veux, ça fait un bail que j'ai abandonné cette idée. »

Scorpius sourit à sa remarque.

Il a l'impression que son père lui fait confiance. Il a l'impression qu'il lui laisse le choix, qu'il lui laisse le droit de décider de qui il veut être.

Peut être n'est-ce qu'une impression, mais au moins, il se sent comprit.

Dans la poche de son jean, son téléphone vibre à la réception d'un sms bien particulier.


	6. V

Lundi soir 20h54

« Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Rose lève un sourcil. Il n'a pas envie qu'elle se mêle de ses affaires, encore moins de cette histoire. Ça ne regarde personne, personne n'est au courant, et personne ne le sera jamais. Il déteste cette manie qu'elle a de toujours interférer dans sa vie, déjà quand ils étaient enfants, elle ne cessait de le réprimander, ou de lui faire la morale, pour des choses aussi futiles qu'un carreau cassé ou qu'une bagarre dans la cour de récré. D'accord elle tiens à lui, mais qu'elle reste à sa place, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs, il aimerait bien n'avoir de compte à rendre à personne, et pouvoir garder pour lui ce qu'il veut. Mais au final il sait très bien que ça ne marche pas comme ça. Peut être que dans d'autres familles, dans d'autres villes, pays, ou même dans d'autres univers, il est possible d'avoir une intimité, un jardin secret, mais chez les Potter et leur entourage, ça ne marche vraiment pas comme ça.

« Arrêtes Al, je vous ai vu, » Dit Rose en appuyant sa phrase d'un petit signe de tête. « Je vous ai vu descendre les escaliers à la suite, et j'en ai même parlé à Scorpius. »

Assit sur sa chaise, son verre de bière à la main, Albus ne peut s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Évidement qu'elle est allé le voir. Évidement qu'elle sait. Rose sait toujours tout.

La musique qui passe dans les enceintes du bar où il se sont attablés n'est pas très forte, et le brouhaha ambiant la recouvre facilement. Il aime bien venir ici avec sa cousine d'habitude, ils passent des heures à discuter de tout et de rien, refaisant le monde en sirotant de la bière et en fumant clope sur clope sous les parasols chauffants. Mais ce soir, il a juste envie de la planter là, et de rentrer chez lui pour se retourner la tête. Sa bouche encore fraîchement fendue du matin lui fait mal et elle se rouvre à chaque fois qu'il tend un peu trop les lèvres.

« Il t'a raconté que des conneries, » continu-t-il de nier. « C'est pas toi qui n'arrêtais pas de me dire qu'il fallait pas le croire, que c'était un manipulateur et un menteur ? Quand vous avez couché ensemble, en tout cas, c'était bien ça que tu me racontais, non ? »

Touché. Le visage de Rose se ferme, il voit bien qu'il a touché un point sensible. Il sait qu'elle éprouvait quelque chose pour lui à cette époque, il l'avait vu. Et puis elle était tombée dans une sorte dépression étrange lorsqu'il l'avait rejeté.

« C'est pour ça que je voulais t'en parler, il t'as complètement retourné le cerveau, c'est bien pour ça que tu t'es battu avec Alderban non ? T'aurais jamais fait ça avant Al, je te connais. Je sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu agisses comme ça, mais je suis sûr que c'est à cause lui. »

« Il a rien à voir dans cette histoire, je suis un grand garçon, et je suis pas si influençable que ça. »

« Alors pourquoi il est venu se battre avec toi ? » Demanda-t-elle sur le ton de celle qui sait qu'elle a raison. « Pourquoi est ce qu'il a défoncé ces mecs, si vous n'avez pas un semblant de relation ? Pourquoi t'es bizarre depuis cette soirée ? On s'est presque pas vu depuis, et c'est pas arrivé depuis la fois où tu m'avais volé ma poupée quand on avait huit ans. »

Albus fronce les sourcils, il n'a pas besoin de ça. Il n'a pas besoin qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, il sait gérer sa vie, et si il a exploser la face de Rory, c'est qu'il l'a bien mérité. Point. Il en a marre que tout le monde se mêle de ses histoires, soit disant pour son bien, il veut qu'on le laisse tranquille, qu'on lui foute la paix une bonne fois pour toutes. Rose, James, ses parents, Mel, et tous ces autres connards qui n'ont rien d'autre à faire que de s'abreuver de potins qui ne les regardent absolument pas.

« T'es pas venu me parler avant non plus, à ce que je sache, » rétorque-t-il avant de finir sa bière cul sec. « Si je me suis battu avec Alderban, c'était pour que tout le monde sache qu'il faut pas toucher à Lily, c'est tout, et tu sais très bien que j'ai eu raison. »

« Il est à l'hôpital bordel ! » S'exclame Rose, en faisant claquer son verre sur la table. « Il est complètement défiguré Al, tu lui a pété le nez, les dents, il a une commotion cérébrale, ses parents vont forcément porter plainte, tu le sais ça ?! »

Oui, il le sait. Il s'en doute, mais à vrai dire, il n'en a rien à foutre. Il a eu ce qu'il méritait. La seule chose qui ne cesse de tourner dans sa tête, c'est la réaction de son père, quand il apprendra ce qu'il a fait. Il a peur de son père, de personne d'autre. Il n'en a rien à faire de Rory, même s'il reste handicapé toute sa vie, au moins, il saura qu'il ne faut pas se foutre de la gueule de sa sœur, et puis c'est tout. Cette histoire a complètement changé sa vision de sa réputation. Que les gens le prennent pour un fou ? Pour un camé ? Pour un mec violent ? Il n'en a plus rien à foutre si ça peut éloigner les connards du type de Rory de sa petite sœur. Pour ce qui est du reste, c'est toujours flou, il sait qu'il ne veut pas avouer pour Malefoy, il sait que ça n'apportera rien de bon, et puis il a toujours clairement honte.

« Tu sais que si t'as un casier, tu pourras pas aller dans une bonne fac ? Tu sais que ton avenir dépend de ce que tu fais maintenant ? Putain Albus, t'es en train de te foutre en l'air ! Et dis moi que ça n'a pas de rapport avec Malefoy, vas-y, je t'en prie, de toutes façons je ne te croirais pas. »

« Ça n'a pas de rapport avec Malefoy. » Dit Albus en la fixant droit dans les yeux. « Ça n'a aucun rapport avec lui. Je n'ai aucun rapport avec lui. D'aucune sorte. »

Il lève le bras pour demander au serveur de leur remettre un verre et reporte son regard sur elle, haussant les sourcils pour lui signifier qu'il faut qu'elle arrête avec ça. Ça ne la regarde pas, ce qu'il a fait avec Scorpius, c'est en fait l'un des seul truc dans sa vie qui n'a aucun rapport avec le reste. Aucune incidence sur les autres, sur leur petites vies, sur leurs petites relations et sur leur foutue réputation de merde. C'est un truc qui est à lui, rien qu'à lui. Et personne ne doit le savoir.

« Tu vas te faire du mal Al, je le sais, » dit Rose avec un air triste. « Je ne te demande pas d'assumer, juste de te réveiller. Tu pars en vrille, grave. T'as prit combien de grammes, rien que cette semaine ? »

Qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous avec ça ? Comme s'il était le seul dans leur entourage à prendre de la drogue, comme si c'était quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Bordel, mais qu'on lui foute la paix !

Il plisse les yeux.

« Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre ? T'en prends pas toi ? Tu te pas mets la mine tous les week-end aux Trois Balais pour oublier tes petits problèmes de fille parfaite ? »

Touché. Encore. Il sait vraiment bien où viser pour qu'elle se la ferme. Clairement, elle n'est pas bien placée pour lui faire la morale. Avec ses petits airs de sainte ni touche, tout ce qu'elle veut c'est être comme sa mère, intelligente, studieuse, ambitieuse. Sauf qu'elle n'est pas vraiment comme ça, et elle essaye, tellement fort, chaque jour que dieu fait, de se convaincre du contraire. Mais au bout d'un moment faut oublier quand même. Oublier qu'elle n'est pas comme elle, et qu'elle ne le sera jamais.

Au final c'est un peu leur drame à tous les deux. Albus voudrait ressembler à James, avoir la reconnaissance que son père lui offre à chaque fois qu'il le voit, le regard attendrit de sa mère, la fierté d'avoir un fils si gentil, à l'écoute, parfait. Parfait. Parfait. Parfait. Ça finit par se transformer en rage en fait.

« Je veux pas qu'on s'embrouille, » dit-elle, clairement blessée par ce qu'il vient de dire.

« C'est mal parti. »

Le serveur dépose les deux pintes sur la table et Albus en descend la moitié d'un coup.

« Si tu veux pas qu'on s'embrouille, apprends à te mêler de tes affaires. Je vais très bien, et ne t'avise pas d'aller raconter le contraire à tes parents ou à je ne sais qui. »

Rose fait la moue.

« Tu sais je veux seulement t'aider, je suis pas ton ennemie. »

« Occupe toi de toi avant de venir emmerder les autres la prochaine fois, ok ? » Rétorque-t-il avant de finir son verre.

Il pose un billet sur la table, s'allume une clope et se lève.

« A plus. »

Et il la plante là.

Il sait qu'il est en train de péter un câble. Il n'est pas aveugle à ce point.

Mais putain, qui est ce que ça regarde ? Franchement ?

Il décide de rentrer à pied, il a besoin d'air. Et puis il aime bien marcher la nuit, les lumières de la ville sont agréables. Alors qu'il s'engage en direction de son immeuble, il sort son téléphone.

Quatre appels manqués. Tous de Mel.

_Réponds moi._

_Putain Albus._

_Pourquoi t'es pas venu me voir avant d'aller casser la gueule de ce type ?_

_Putain réponds._

_Putain._

* * *

Mardi nuit 1h07

La musique tourne à pleine balle dans la boite de nuit. Les basses font presque trembler le sol et le liquide dans les verres. Les stroboscopes aveuglent les fêtards qui titubent et dansent au rythme saccadé des platines. Et Ellias a la tête qui tourne. Les flashs semblent le percuter de plein fouet alors qu'il continu de sauter eu rythme au milieu de la boite. Scorpius est arrivé une heure plus tôt et a disparu presque cinq minutes après avoir croisé Lina Parkinson au bar. De toutes façon il est beaucoup trop défoncé pour se préoccuper de ce qu'il fait. Il ne sait pas combien de rails il a prit, mais il sait que le cachet d'extasy qu'il a avalé il y a une demie heure commence à monter. Ses pieds ne touchent plus le sol, il se posent délicatement sur un nuage à chaque fois qu'il rebondit. Il a l'impression de sentir son corps en entier, des pieds à la tête, il a conscience de chacun de ses membres, de la sueur qui s'amoncelle sur ses clavicules et dans son dos. Il sent le bourdonnement dans sa tête se diffuser partout.

Partout. Partout. Partout. En boucle. Encore. Plus fort. Pus vite. Encore. En boucle.

Ses yeux se posent sur une fille en robe rouge. Elle lui moule les fesses à un point pas possible, on dirait presque qu'elle est nue tant le tissus épouse ses formes. Elle lui lance un sourire aguicheur, et se rapproche. Des cheveux châtains, un grain de beauté sur la joue, des lèvres rouge comme sa robe. C'est tout ce qu'il réussit à capter de son visage alors que les lumières créent des ombres dans ses yeux.

Elle se colle à lui, sans plus de cérémonie, et il passe une main autour de sa taille. Le tissus de sa robe n'est pas très agréable sous ses doigts, il est un peu rugueux, comme s'il était usé. Elle n'est pas du coin. Elle doit mettre cette robe à chaque fois qu'elle sort de ce côté de la ville. Il s'en fiche.

Elle colle sa bouche à son oreille et hurle par dessus la musique.

« Je m'appelle Stacy ! »

Stacy. C'est joli. Ça lui plaît. Il a les dents qui serrent. En boucle.

« Ellias ! »

Il lui sourit, un sourire grandiose, comme il sait les faire. Parce qu'il sait qu'elles aiment ça, les filles. Elle l'embrasse. Pas très bien, mais c'est quand même agréable, assez pour qu'il passe une main dans ses cheveux. Son rouge à lèvre a un goût de framboise, ça le dégoûte un peu.

Alors que sa main commence à descendre sur ses fesses, il sent qu'on lui tapote l'épaule. Il l'ignore, c'est pas le moment là. Nouvelle tape, un peu plus fort cette fois. Il se décolle de la fille, prêt à se retourner pour dire au type d'aller se faire voir. En se retournant, ses yeux vibrent un peu et il a du mal à les fixer sur le visage de la personne en face de lui.

C'est Rose Weasley, les cheveux en bataille, les lèvres gonflées et les pupilles complètement dilatées. Elle lui sourit directement, ayant l'air de s'excuser de l'interrompre. Il lâche la taille de la fille pour se tourner complètement vers elle. Il la voit se pencher vers lui, et son cerveau un peu embrumé met du temps à comprendre ce qu'elle fait.

Elle veut juste lui parler à l'oreille. Il tourne la tête, histoire de lui faciliter la tâche.

« Ca va ?! »

Il acquiesce, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi elle vient lui parler, là maintenant.

« T'as pas un truc à me dépanne ?! » Hurle-t-elle par dessus les basses.

Ah. C'est pour ça. Il desserre la mâchoire, essayant de ne pas se mâchouiller les joues, et fouille dans sa poche. Il en sort un petit sachet et y prend un cachet qu'il lui met sous les yeux. Elle a l'air ravie. Elle ouvre la bouche devant lui et il met un certain temps à comprendre qu'elle veut qu'il le dépose sur sa langue. Ce qu'il fait après avoir rangé le sachet.

« Je t'offre une clope ?! » Demande-t-elle en lui faisant signe vers les escaliers pour rejoindre l'extérieur.

Il hoche la tête, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il a déjà oublié la fille avec qui il était deux minutes plus tôt. C'est quoi son nom déjà ? Cynthia ? Un truc comme ça ?

La rousse lui attrape le bras et l'entraîne dans la foule, se frayant un passage à coup de coudes, s'arrêtant toutes les trois secondes pour embrasser quelqu'un en criant. Il connaît la plupart des gens et se contente de leur faire un signe de la main ou un check pour les saluer. Au bout de quinze minutes d'un réel parcours du combattant, ils atteignent les escaliers. En arrivant en haut, Rose colle un baiser sur la joue du videur et bouscule quelques filles en empruntant la porte pour sortir, sa main toujours serrée autour de son bras.

Qu'est ce qu'elle lui veut en fait ?

L'air frais de l'extérieur lui assène une claque. Il a un acouphène dans l'oreille droite. La musique étouffée qui s'échappe par intermittence de la porte qui s'ouvre et se referme à intervalles réguliers n'arrange pas les choses. Rose l'entraîne un peu à l'écart sur le trottoir, contre le mur de la boite, près de quelques groupes de gens entourés de volutes de fumée.

Elle lui donne une cigarette, en coince une entre ses lèvres et passe une main dans ses cheveux, les relevant sur le haut de son crâne.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai chaud ! » S'exclame-t-elle en posant son autre main sur sa hanche.

Il sort son briquet et allume sa clope, avant de lui tendre la flamme, faisant paravent de son autre main. Elle se penche vers lui, et il regarde ses cheveux glisser sur ses clavicules. Elle a vraiment des beau cheveux, la couleur rousse flamboyante se démarque tellement bien sur sa peau blanche.

« T'es là depuis longtemps ? » Demande-t-elle en expirant sa fumée.

« Deux-trois heures, le son est pas mal. »

Rose hoche la tête en souriant, elle a un beau sourire.

« Scorpius est là aussi ? »

C'est pour ça qu'elle est venue le voir. C'est sûre maintenant. Soit c'est pour lui poser des questions, soit c'est pour trouver Scorpius.

« Il est avec Lina je crois, » répond-t-il d'un air blasé.

« Tant mieux, j'ai pas la moindre envie de croiser un de ces deux là, qu'ils restent ensemble, ça nous fera des vacances. »

Ah. Finalement non alors.

Ellias siphonne sa clope à une vitesse incroyable. La fumée fait du bien à son cerveau, du moins il en a l'impression. C'est comme s'il respirait mieux la fumée de cigarette que l'air de l'extérieur, si froid dans ses poumons.

Il voit Rose s'accroupir et il comprend qu'elle doit avoir le tournis.

« Ça va ? »

« Ouais, ouais, » Répond-t-elle en relevant un peu la tête. « J'ai passé une sale soirée. »

Ellias s'adosse au mur, il a presque finit sa clope.

« Pourquoi ? » Demande-t-il.

Il s'attend à ce qu'elle le rembarre, Rose Weasley n'est pas le genre de fille à venir pleurer ses malheurs auprès de gens qu'elle connaît à peine. Mais ce soir, elle a quand même l'air bien attaquée, alors peut être qu'elle est d'humeur bavarde, qui sait ?

« Je me suis disputée avec Albus. »

Un petit silence se met en place, pendant une ou deux minutes, mais étrangement, ce n'est pas un silence gênant.

Elle se relève, titube un peu, et vient s'adosser au mur près de lui.

« T'en veux une autre ? »

Elle lui tend son paquet. Il prend une cigarette et l'allume, réitérant son geste auprès d'elle.

« Ça arrive de se disputer, » dit Ellias en rangeant son briquet.

Il entend le rire de Rose, tout près de lui, et se dit qu'elle a un joli rire, aussi.

« Pas à nous, jamais. »

Il regarde son visage, elle a l'air triste. Le bourdonnement dans sa tête le presse un peu trop, il ferme les yeux une seconde, et quand il les rouvre, elle le regarde elle aussi.

« C'est compliqué hein, de prendre soin des gens ? »

Il pense directement à sa mère. Elle n'imagine pas à quel point c'est compliqué, se dit-il en acquiesçant. Lui il aimerait tellement ne pas avoir à le faire, il aimerait tellement pouvoir résoudre ses problèmes avant ceux des autres, avant de devoir trouver des solutions pour qu'ils se sentent bien. Pour qu'elle se sente bien. Mais il sait que c'est la vie, et qu'on ne peut rien y faire.

« Des fois, faut juste pas se prendre la tête, » dit-il en laissant son crâne se poser contre le mur. « Si tu peux rien faire, si on te laisse pas faire, faut juste attendre le bon moment. »

Rose le dévisage avec une expression qu'il n'arrive pas à déchiffrer. Ses yeux noisettes semblent luisants, les lumières des lampadaires et des néons alentours se superposant sur son iris. Il regarde les tâches de rousseur sur ses joues et se dit qu'elles doivent être douces, ses joues.

« T'es un mec plutôt mystérieux en fait, » dit-elle en riant tout à coup. « Je t'imaginais pas comme ça. »

Il percute qu'ils ne se sont jamais vraiment parlé, mis à part quelques bonjours et des discussions de commodités, et il se rend compte aussi que c'est tout à fait normal. Leurs familles ne sont pas affiliées, ils n'ont pas de relations en communs, et le consensus global ne les autorise pas vraiment à faire connaissance. Il se dit que ça n'a vraiment pas de sens.

« Tu m'imaginais comment ? » Demande-t-il avant de tirer sur sa clope.

« Je sais pas.. »

Elle fait une petite moue pensive.

« Je pensais que t'étais un camé, ce qui n'est pas totalement faux. En fait je pensais surtout que t'étais pas très gentil, genre dealeur à capuche tu vois... »

Elle émet un petit rire à la fin de sa phrase, comme si elle réalisait à quel point tout ça n'a pas de sens, elle aussi. De toutes façons, le monde, la société, les gens, les relations, l'argent, rien n'a de sens.

« Parce que les dealeurs à capuches sont forcément méchants ? »

« Bah en fait je sais pas, je suis pas pote avec mes dealeurs. Mais tu sais, question d'image... comme pour tout en fait. »

Ellias hoche la tête en souriant légèrement, elle est plutôt lucide en fin de compte.

Il la sent s'agiter à côté de lui tout à coup. Il suit son regard, qui a dérivé sur l'entrée de la boite. Une tête blonde se démarque parmi la foule amoncelée devant la porte. Scorpius s'avance sur le trottoir, l'air complètement défoncé, suivit de près par Lina, qui a du mal à tenir debout. Il le voit tourner la tête et son regard rencontre le sien, puis celui de Rose.

Ça va mal finir.

Il entend Rose soupirer. Elle ne voulait pas les voir, il s'en rappelle. Scorpius se rapproche d'eux, levant les bras en l'air en signe de salut.

« Hey mon amour ! » S'exclame-t-il en passant un bras autour du cou d'Ellias. « Comment ça se passe ? Vous êtes en train de comploter contre moi ? »

Il est complètement déchiré. Il ne l'appelle jamais « mon amour » quand il est sobre. Et le ton de sa voix trahi clairement son état.

« Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi Malefoy, soit pas si parano, » rétorque Rose en allumant une troisième cigarette.

Il rigole, et un sourire mauvais se dessine sur ses lèvres. Il retire son bras de ses épaules et se met face à Rose, qui semble avoir du mal à le fixer, ses yeux étant un peu trop plissés pour qu'elle soit dans son état normal.

« Ha bon ? Pourtant tu fais que ça, de penser à moi, pas vrai ? » dit-il en enroulant une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts.

Elle fronce les sourcils. Ça ne sent pas bon, Ellias sait que quand il est comme ça, quand il a cette expression sur le visage, c'est qu'il va vriller. Il a déjà vu ce regard plusieurs fois, ces yeux soudains sérieux et emprunt d'un amusement vicieux. Il lui fait presque peur.

« J'me souviens encore de tes messages suppliants, quand je t'ai dit que je voulais plus de toi. Des photos de ta petite chatte que t'adorais m'envoyer pour m'exciter,» dit-il en la fixant, ses doigts glissant sur sa clavicule. « T'aimais ça hein, que je te baise comme une petite chienne. »

Ellias écarquille les yeux, ah oui quand même.

« Tais-toi, tu... »

« Ho Scorpius s'il te plaît, tu pourras me faire tout ce que tu veux, je te jure, j'en veux encore... » la coupe-t-il en imitant sa voix.

« Ta gueule, ferme ta gueule. » Dit-elle en repoussant sa main. « Me touche pas, tu me dégoûte. »

Les yeux de Scorpius sont tellement dilatés qu'on pourrait croire à une abîme sans fond. Il se rapproche d'elle, posant une main sur le mur à côté sa tête. Ellias recule d'un pas.

Son pote part complètement en vrille. Et Rose semble perdre tous ses moyens, ce qui le surprend franchement.

« Scorp... » essaie-t-il d'intervenir.

« Je te dégoûte ? Pourtant tu kiffais quand je t'enculais à sec, quand je te défonçais ta petite bouche, tu m'en redemandais toujours non ? Allez, toi et moi on sait très bien quel genre de salope t'es au fond. »

« Hey, les gars... » Balbutia Ellias.

« T'approche pas de moi, t'es qu'un putain de malade... »

« J'ai reçu ton message tout à l'heure, » continua-t-il en rapprochant son corps encore plus d'elle, lui bloquant toute issue. « Tu veux que je laisse ton cousin tranquille ? Tu me menace ? T'es jalouse en fait hein ? »

Son message ? C'est à cause de lui qu'elle s'est disputée avec Potter ? Elle lui a envoyé un message pour lui dire de le laisser tranquille ? Ellias a l'impression de comprendre, mais en même temps pas du tout. Le bourdonnement est toujours en boucle dans sa tête.

« Tu rêves Malefoy. »

« T'es sûre ? Allez avoue, tu peux pas te passer de moi. » Il pose une main sur sa hanche, sûrement par pure provocation. « Mais si tu me menace encore une fois, j'envoie tes photos à tout le lycée, ok ? Tout le monde saura à quel point t'es qu'une petite pute. »

Il voit ses yeux s'humidifier significativement.

« Je pensais pas que t'irais jusque là, c'était rien pour toi en fait, t'es vraiment un psychopathe... » Dit-elle, la mâchoire serrée. « Tu m'as fait croire des choses, tu m'as manipulée... »

Il laisse échapper un rire moqueur.

« Arrête de faire la victime Rosie, t'étais bien consciente de ce que tu faisais quand tu montais sur ma queue, ça te faisait vibrer de braver l'interdit pas vrai ? Si tu veux qu'on se voit un de ces quatre, si ça te manque de te sentir un peu vivante, y'a pas de soucis, ton petit cul me manque de temps en temps. »

Ellias est complètement perdu. Est ce qu'il doit aider Rose ? Puisque Scorpius va carrément trop loin en lui jetant toutes ces horreurs à la figures. Ou bien est ce qu'il doit soutenir Scorpius ? Puisque Rose l'a apparemment menacé, menacé de quoi d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi est ce qu'elle en vient à le menacer ? C'est pas un peu disproportionné pour une simple histoire de cul et une bagarre ?

Scorpius descend sa main, et se colle encore plus à elle. On dirait qu'elle est sur le point d'imploser, le cachet qu'il lui a donné doit être en train de monter, rendant sûrement la situation encore plus déroutante pour elle, ses émotions doivent être en pagaille complète.

« Mais tu veux bien que je te baise comme j'ai baisé ton cousin ? Parce que si on remet ça bébé, c'est à lui que je penserais quand je te ferais crier. »

Ellias voit avec étonnement des larmes s'échapper des yeux de Rose. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils foutent ? Pourquoi Scorpius est-il si virulent ? Elle l'a aimé en fait, c'est sûr, peut être même qu'elle ressent encore quelque chose pour lui. Il était complètement à côté de la plaque à l'époque du coup.

« Dégage. » Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante de détresse.

Il ne bouge pas d'un pouce, la fixant avec un petit sourire moqueur. Sa main descend toujours plus bas, et clairement, il la pousse à bout.

« Dégage ! Dégage, dégage, dégage ! » S'écrit-elle, des larmes dévalant ses joues.

Scorpius éclate de rire, puis recule en levant les mains en l'air.

« Si ça prouve pas que j'ai raison ces petites larmes... »

Mais c'est vraiment horrible en fait ce qu'il lui a dit. Il percute à quel point Scorpius a été un connard sur ce coup là. Il est sûrement trop défoncé pour rassembler toutes les nouvelles informations qui viennent de lui tomber dessus, mais la situation semble très compliquée et il n'est clairement pas en état pour réagir à ça.

Rose, le regard rageur et les yeux bien plus qu'humide désormais, se met en mouvement d'un coup. Elle lui empoigne le bras et l'entraîne avec force vers l'entrée de la boite.

« Viens Zabini, » dit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux.

Un peu abasourdit, il la suit sans vraiment faire attention aux gens autour, jetant un dernier regard à Scorpius qui hausse les sourcils d'un air suggestif.

« Réconforte la bien mon pote, elle en a besoin ! » Lui lance-t-il avant de rejoindre Lina qui semble en pleine conversation avec un groupe de fumeurs.

Qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer là ?

* * *

Mardi nuit 4h28

Assit dans le taxi, Ellias, regarde distraitement les cheveux de Rose éparpillés sur la banquette. Elle a un visage d'ange. La courbe de ses hanches et son odeur ressemblent carrément au paradis.

L'altercation avec Scorpius lui est complètement sortie de la tête à partir du moment où ils sont rentrés dans la boite. L'exta reprenant le dessus à l'entente des basses, son cerveau s'est éteint, et il n'a eu d'yeux que pour les mouvements voluptueux du corps de Rose, qui semblait elle aussi complètement défoncée. Il l'a vu se déhancher, toute la nuit, jusqu'à ne plus tenir debout. Elle s'est enfilé shot sur shot, l'entraînant directement vers le bar au moment même où elle a posé un pied sur le sol collant.

Il ne s'est pas posé de question, et l'a suivie, pendant des heures. Il a posé ses mains sur ses hanches, elle s'est frottée contre lui, elle lui a fait des sourires aguicheurs et a passé ses mains sur son torse de manière suggestive. Mais il ne s'est rien passé de plus.

Et maintenant, dans le taxi, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser au goût que doivent avoir ses lèvres. Elles doivent être tellement douces. L'esprit complètement embrumé par les tonnes de produit illicites et d'alcool qu'il s'est enfilé, il n'est pas certain de raisonner clairement. Il sait qu'elle a clairement eu besoin de se défouler, de penser à autre chose, d'oublier les mots horribles que Scorpius lui a balancé.

Ça lui revient maintenant. Comment a-t-il pu être aussi méchant avec elle ? Comment a-t-il pu la repousser alors qu'elle était à ses pieds, avant ? Si ça avait été lui, jamais il ne l'aurait traité comme ça.. Enfin c'est ce qu'il se dit là, ce soir, alors qu'il a passé la nuit à danser avec elle. Mais il ne la connaît pas vraiment. Il l'a découverte ce soir, désireuse d'effacer le cours de sa soirée avec lui, alors qu'il n'ont échanger que quelques phrases. Il a toujours été le premier à dire que le langage du corps est plus important que celui des mots. Et cela se confirme ce soir, alors qu'il n'a presque pas parlé avec Rose Weasley. Il a eu l'impression de comprendre sa peine dans ses yeux, de sentir sa joie sur sa peau, de voir ses peurs dans le mouvement de son bassin.

Il va sûrement développer une obsession pour elle, il le sait. Il le sait parce que lorsqu'il regarde les petites tâches de rousseurs sur ses joues, il n'a qu'une envie, c'est de passer sa langue dessus, c'est d'embrasser sa bouche pulpeuse et de caresser ses seins qu'il devine bien fermes.

Merde.

Comme s'il avait besoin de ça en ce moment.

Le taxi ralentit, et il comprend qu'il va s'arrêter devant le grand immeuble pour le moins luxueux où habite Rose. Selon ce qu'on lui a dit, l'immeuble entier appartient à sa famille, et ils habitent tous dedans. Enfin, il n'en est pas vraiment sûr.

« Hey, » dit-il à vois basse, passant une main dans son dos pour la réveiller.

Elle ouvre difficilement les yeux, et se redresse avec la même difficulté.

« On est arrivé ? » Demande-t-elle en baillant, les yeux vitreux et la voix chargée d'alcool.

Pas besoin de répondre, puisque le taxi s'arrête et qu'elle peut voir l'entrée de l'immeuble à travers la fenêtre.

Elle tourne son visage vers lui, et lui offre un sourire peu sobre, mais emprunt d'une certaine affection qu'il devine habilement.

« Merci pour ce soir, » dit-elle en lui prenant la main.

Elle la presse légèrement, et il en caresse le dos de son pouce.

« Je sais pas si j'aurais pu survivre si t'avais pas été là, » dit-elle en baissant les yeux. « En tout cas pas dans cet état. »

Il hoche la tête en signe de compréhension et elle lâche sa main pour ouvrir la portière.

Elle se retourne au moment de descendre, et lui offre un nouveau petit sourire.

« A plus ? » Dit-elle, comme si elle doutait de le revoir un jour.

« A plus, » confirme-t-il.

Elle hoche la tête à son tour, puis claque la portière derrière elle.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé passer une soirée comme ça, vraiment pas.

* * *

Mardi matin 12h23

Albus ignore les nouveaux sms de Mel, et de son frère, et de Rose lorsqu'il se réveille. Il n'est pas d'humeur. Et puis il a cogité toute la nuit, il faut vraiment qu'il arrête de se défoncer tout seul, ça commence à le rendre barge. Il n'a fait que penser, seul dans le noir. Il n'a pensé qu'à lui en fait. Qu'à sa peau, qu'à sa respiration dans son cou, qu'à son odeur si entêtante. Il devient vraiment taré. Et en plus il ne s'est pas réveillé pour aller au lycée.

Mais il a l'impression que c'est comme une drogue, il a l'impression qu'il ne peut plus se passer de ces pensées. Quand il n'y pense pas, il sent que quelque chose manque. Et ça le fait vraiment flipper. Comme s'il était obligé de tourner et retourner leurs interactions dans sa tête pour ressentir un tant soit peu de calme.

Il remonte la couette sur son visage, aveuglé par la lumière de la fenêtre dont il a oublié de tirer les rideaux la veille. Il fait défiler ses contacts, à la recherche de celui à qui il a envie d'envoyer un message.

Scorpius

Le prénom est suivit d'un émoji aubergine. Ça ne le surprend pas vraiment.

_Ok pour un verre._

Il tape sur envoyer. Il ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi il l'a aidé, ni pourquoi il veut boire un verre. Ni pourquoi il a accepté. Il ne l'apprécie pas vraiment en plus, depuis toujours, il le considère comme un connard qui a fait souffrir sa cousine et à peu près tout les gens autour de lui. Mais les images tournent en boucle. Encore et encore et encore. Sa peau à lui, douce. Son souffle. Ses yeux. Ses mains. Ses doigts sur son torse. Sa langue contre la sienne. Tout. Et il se dit qu'il faut peut être qu'il le voit, qu'il discute avec lui, pour se prouver qu'il le déteste bien et qu'il n'y a rien d'autre qu'un obsession malsaine qu'il pourra endiguer une fois qu'il sera sûr de le haïr une bonne fois pour toutes.

Le vibreur retentit dans sa main.

_Cool. Quand ?_

Il prend une seconde pour réfléchir.

_Demain soir._

Comme ça il a le temps de se raviser.

_Ça roule. Au Slytherin ?_

Il ne connaît pas très bien ce bar, mais il sait que peu de gens du lycée y vont. Ça lui convient parfaitement.

_Ok, si t'en en parles à quelqu'un je te tue._

Une petite mise en garde ne fait pas de mal.

_J'aime quand t'es menaçant, ça me fait vibrer tu peux pas savoir._

Albus secoue la tête. Il est vraiment taré ce type.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci de me lire :)
> 
> J'ai vraiment vraiment galéré pour écrire ce chapitre, j'espère que ça ne se sent pas trop. Des bisous :)

**Author's Note:**

> Merci de me lire ! :)


End file.
